My Lovely Anti-fan
by jleebikon
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UP!] Jihoon benar-benar tak menyukai dirinya. Sungguh membencinya. Lalu bagaimana jika suara lembut itu mengetuk pintu hatinya? "Aku ingin kau mendengar lagu cinta ini Jihoon" -Soonyoung. Soonhoon slight! Meanie. BL. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

.

.

By

Jlee96

Cast

Lee Jihoon

Kwon Soonyoung

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **I don't know you**

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai kecoklatan terlihat tengah serius mencatat setiap kata yang dilontarkan gurunya. Sejarah Korea. Pelajaran terakhir di hari Senin yang membosankan ini. Sebagian murid bahkan sudah berkeliaran di alam mimpi yang akan lebih sayang jika dilewati begitu saja.

Tetapi tidak untuk Jihoon. Pemuda berperawakan mungil ini tetap serius mengikuti pelajaran walau hawa disekitarnya sudah seperti berada dikuburan. Jihoon memang tidak termasuk murid pintar disekolahnya, dia hanya murid rajin yang tidak ingin nilainya berwarna merah begitu saja.

"Sstt.. Jihoon"

Pemuda bersurai hitam kelam yang berada disampingnya mulai berbisik. Tetapi pemuda mungil itu tak memberikan respon apapun. Mengacuhkannya. Tentu saja, itu adalah sifat Jihoon yang paling utama.

"Hey kau harus mendengarkanku"

"..."

Masih sama. Tidak menjawab, tidak menoleh, bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun pada teman sebangkunya.

"Menyebalkan"

Pada akhirnya pemuda itu hanya memajukan bibirnya tanda merajuk. Kesal dengan sifat cuek Jihoon yang tidak menanggapinya. Ya walaupun dia sudah kebal, tetapi tetap saja.

Lima belas menit kemudian bel berbunyi. Saat itu juga para makhluk yang tertidur damai, terbangun dan sangat bersemangat. Membereskan barang masing-masing dan bersiap. Menunggu arahan ketua kelas untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"Wonwoo"

"..."

Kini Jihoon tengah menatap pemuda disampingnya. Tetapi yang ditatap justru mendiamkannya. Bagai terserang deja'vu, Jihoon menghela nafasnya.

"Kau marah heh?"

"..."

"Aigoo kau marah karena masalah sepele itu?"

"Itu bukan masalah sepele tahu"

"Terserah. Lagipula tadi kan masih jam pelajaran, dilarang untuk mengobrol Wonwoo"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku tetap marah padamu"

Jihoon tak habis pikir dengan Wonwoo. Sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Mencoba berpikir bagaimana caranya agar sahabatnya itu tidak marah lagi padanya. Mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menatap kearah Wonwoo.

"Apa maumu?"

"Tidak"

"Cepat katakan padaku Jeon Wonwoo. Apa maumu? Aku tidak ingin kau terus-terusan merajuk seperti itu. Kau tahu? itu menyusahkanku"

Seketika senyum Wonwoo muncul. Memekik senang dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Jihoon. Berulang kali mengucapkan kata-kata senang dengan kencang ditelinga Jihoon.

"Le- pashh.. Won. She..sakhhh"

"Ah maafkan aku hehe. Aku terlalu senang"

"Ya"

"Nah aku ingin kau ikut denganku. Tentu saja kau tidak harus membuang uangmu dan hanya menemaniku saja. Ah satu lagi. Tidak ada penolakan titik"

"Aku hanya menemanimu saja kan?"

"Yep. Hari sabtu besok jam tiga sore dan aku akan menjemputmu"

"Mau kemana?"

"Kau tahu grup SVT?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin. Siapa?"

Wonwoo mencoba bersabar mendengar jawaban sahabatnya. Pasalnya Wonwoo yakin bahwa dirinya sudah sangat sering membicarakan grup kesayangannya itu pada Jihoon. Tapi mengingat Jihoon adalah orang yang cuek jadi Wonwoo maklum saja.

"Huh kau ini. Ituloh yang grupnya ada tujuh member. Yang sering kuceritakan padamu"

"Tidak ingat"

"Terserahlah. Yang penting kau harus menemaniku ke fansigning mereka sabtu nanti"

"Mwo?! Jadi kita akan kesana?"

"Ya dan tidak ada penolakan"

"Tapi aku bukan fans mereka, bahkan kenal wajah dan nama mereka saja tidak"

"Maka dari itu kau harus belajar"

"Kenapa?"

"Agar kau menjadi sepertiku"

"Tidak mungkin"

.

.

.

Setelah membicarakan tentang ajakan Wonwoo, Jihoon langsung ditarik paksa Wonwoo untuk pergi kerumahnya. Katanya ingin mengajarkan Jihoon tentang SVT. Hell, mana mungkin Jihoon tertarik dengan grup SVT itu.

Memang sih mereka semua cukup tampan, tetapi Jihoon tetap Jihoon. Ya dia memang mendengarkan Wonwoo dan mencoba menyimak saat sahabatnya itu sangat berantusias bercerita tentang SVT.

Setelah berjam-jam bersemayam dikamar Wonwoo, Jihoon baru dibolehkan pulang. Gila saja, dirinya dilarang pulang jika belum menghapal seluruh wajah dan nama member SVT. Untung saja dikamar Wonwoo tidak ada gitar. Jika ada, mungkin kepala Wonwoo sudah bertemu dengan badan gitar.

Sejauh yang Jihoon tahu, SVT itu debut tahun lalu pada bulan Mei. SVT sendiri singkatan dari Seven Visual Teen yang berarti ada tujuh member yang masih muda dan tampan? Ya menurut Jihoon sih lumayan.

Membernya ada Scoups, dia leadernya. Lalu Joshua, Hoshi, Mingyu, DK, Vernon, dan Dino. Ya walaupun Jihoon kini hafal dengan mereka, tetapi bukan berarti dia kini menjadi fans mereka.

"Aku pulang"

Jihoon memasuki apartemen yang ditinggalinya dengan kakaknya. Yoongi. Jihoon melewati ruang tamu dan melirik dapur tetapi kosong. Kakaknya belum pulang.

Yoongi bilang jika akhir-akhir ini ia akan lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Katanya, ada project untuk grup yang sedang naik daun. Benar, Yoongi adalah seorang produser berbakat yang bisa menciptakan lagu yang akan populer seantreo Korea. Sebut saja Suga.

Tidak beda jauh, Jihoon juga sama. Dirinya dapat membuat lagu yang tak kalah populer. Hanya saja dirinya ingin fokus dengan sekolahnya dulu. Oleh sebab itu, tidak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa Jihoon adalah produser bernametag Woozi.

Dilihatnya jam dinding dikamarnya. Hampir jam tujuh. Jihoon mengerutkan kening bingung. Tak habis pikir bahwa dirinya telah ditahan Wonwoo selama hampir empat jam lamanya hanya untuk hal yang tidak menguntungkan dirinya sama sekali.

"Aku lapar"

Jihoon bangkit dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian rumah yang lebih nyaman. Berjalan kearah dapur dan mengecek barang kali dirinya menemukan makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya, tapi nihil. Dapurnya kosong tak ada apa-apa. Bahkan persediaan ramennya sudah habis tak tersisa.

Bibirnya mengerucut lucu tanda dirinya merajuk. Tetapi sedetik kemudian senyum terhias diwajahnya. Pasalnya dirinya baru saja mendengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka. Dan benar saja. Kakaknya pulang bersama dengan kekasihnya. Yang lebih membahagiakan lagi, ada bungkusan besar yang Jihoon yakini itu adalah makanan.

"Hyung sudah pulang?"

"Hm kenapa?"

"Kau bawa makan? Aku lapar sekali hyung"

Yoongi hanya terkekeh melihat adiknya kini tengah merajuk lucu minta makan. Meminta kekasihnya, Jimin, untuk memberikan makanan yang sudah ia beli di restoran dekat gedung agensinya.

"Ini, satu porsi jajangmyeon untuk Jihoon. Ini untukku dan itu untuk Yoongi hyung"

"Terima kasih Jimin hyung"

"Sama-sama Jihoon"

Karena memang Jihoon sudah sangat lapar, maka tanpa menunggu yang lebih tua makan terlebih dahulu dirinya sudah menyantap makan malamnya dengan semangat hingga sausnya berbekas dipipi gembulnya.

"Yak Jihoon, kalau makan itu pelan-pelan. Lihat wajahmu, berantakkan"

"Maaf hyung. Aku sangat lapar dan ini sangat enak hehe"

"Sudahlah Yoongi hyung, biarkan saja Jihoon. Lihat, kau juga sama sepertinya. Wajahmu juga penuh dengan saus hihihi"

"Benarkah dimana?"

Sontak Yoongi mengelap sekitaran wajahnya dengan terburu. Tetapi tidak ada noda saus yang seperti Jimin katakan. Diliriknya kekasihnya itu dan benar saja. Jimin kini sedang tertawa puas dengan candaanya. Bahkan adiknya juga mentertawainya.

"Jadi kalian mengerjaiku? Huh rasakan ini. Rasakan!"

Maka sejurus kemudian tangan terampil Yoongi sudah mendarat di tubuh Jimin dan Jihoon. Menggelitiknya hingga mereka berdua meminta ampun pada Yoongi. Makan malam itu kini berubah menjadi pertarungan menggelitik yang menyenangkan.

Memang momen seperti inilah yang dirindukan Jihoon. Menghabiskan waktu dengan kakaknya. Walaupun hanya sebentar, tetapi Jihoon tetap bersyukur.

.

.

.

Jihoon keluar dari kamarnya. Mencari sosok kakaknya di dapur. Yoongi ada disana sedang menata meja makan. Di salah satu kursi ada kekasih kakaknya yang sepertinya menginap semalam.

"Jimin hyung semalam menginap?"

"Oh Jihoon? Iya, kakakmu tidak ingin aku pulang semalam"

"Bukan begitu. Kau tertidur dan aku tidak ingin mengganggumu yang sedang istirahat Park Jimin"

"Huh alasan"

Yoongi memutar bolanya malas. Tidak ingin adu mulut dengan kekasihnya di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Diliriknya Jihoon yang sudah rapih dengan seragamnya. Matanya menatap ponsel miliknya dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau kenapa Ji?"

"Aku kesal dengan Wonwoo"

Yoongi yang mendengar nama Wonwoo disebut menjadi bingung. Kenapa adiknya kesal dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Walau Yoongi tahu kedua orang itu terkadang masih suka bertengkar bahkan sejak mereka masih kecil.

"Memang Wonwoo melakukan apa padamu?"

"Dia mengajakku untuk menemaninya bertemu dengan SVT"

"SVT? Sepertinya aku tahu nama itu"

Yoongi mengetukkan meja dengan jarinya tanda ia sedang berpikir. Mencoba mengingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Merasa familiar ditelinganya.

"Sayang kau lupa? Mereka kan yang lagunya kau sedang tangani sekarang"

Jimin menyahut dengan santai. Mengingatkan kekasihnya tentang pekerjaannya yang baru-baru ini sedang ia kerjakan.

"Ah benar. Pantas saja familiar. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya"

Yoongi menepuk kepalanya. Merasa bodoh karna tak mengingat penyanyi yang sedang ia tangani lagunya. Sedangkan Jihoon, dia diam. Merasa kesal karena tidak hanya sahabatnya yang berurusan dengan grup itu, tetapi kakanya juga. Bahkan kakaknya membuat lagu untuk mereka. Faktanya membuat mood Jihoon menjadi turun.

"Ah ya kau mau cerita apa Ji?"

"Tidak jadi"

"Eh kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah selesai. Yoongi hyung, Jimin hyung aku berangkat"

"Hey Jihoon biar Jimin hyung antar kesekolah"

"Tidak perlu hyung. Terima kasih"

Dan setelah itu suara pintu tertutup terdengar nyaring. Tanda Jihoon sudah pergi dari rumah. Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Bingung dengan sikap adiknya yang mudah sekali berganti mood itu.

.

.

.

Jihoon tak bisa konsen dengan pelajaran seharian ini. Wonwoo yang sedari pagi terus menerus mengoceh membicarakan tentang SVT membuat moodnya benar-benar buruk. Dirinya hanya diam tak merespon apa yang Wonwoo bicarakan.

Jihoon kesal. Kesal dengan Wonwoo yang terus berbicara tentang SVT. Kesal dengan Yoongi hyung yang membuat lagu untuk SVT. Kesal dengan dirinya sendiri mengapa dia harus datang ke fansigning SVT. Dan dia benar-benar kesal kenapa hidupnya sekarang dipenuhi dengan SVT.

Demi Tuhan. Jihoon benar-benar stress dengan hanya mendengar nama SVT. Dirinya benar-benar tidak suka jika ada yang membicarakan tentang SVT.

"Jihoon kau mendengarku tidak sih?"

"..."

"Yak Lee Jihoon!"

"Ada apa hah?!"

Wonwoo diam karna teriakan Jihoon. Merasa bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik.

"Maaf"

"Sudahlah. Aku juga salah. Maaf ya. Seharusnya aku tak mengabaikanmu"

"Tidak. Aku memang berisikkan?"

"Sudahlah Wonwoo ayo kita pulang. Sudah gelap"

Baru saja mereka berjalan beberapa langkah. Tetapi tubuh Wonwoo ditabrak hingga dirinya tersungkur ke jalan. Tangannya merah karna bergesekan dengan aspal. Laki-laki yang menabraknya memakai topi dan kacamata hitam. Syal dilehernya menutupi wajahnya hingga setengah bagian.

"Hey, kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat dong. Temanku jadi jatuhkan"

"Itu salahnya menghalangi jalanku"

"Apa?! Jalan ini masih lebar dan kau bisa lewat di sisi lainnya"

"Terserah aku dong. Dasar bocah"

"Apa katamu?! Bocah?! Rasakan ini"

Baru saja Jihoon ingin menendang kaki laki-laki yang sudah mengatainya bocah tetapi laki-laki lain yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya datang mencegahnya.

"Ah maafkan temanku ini. Dia sedang kurang sehat jadi harap maklum"

"Huh untung saja ada temanmu"

Laki-laki yang baru datang segera membantu Wonwoo untuk bangun. Berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf dan meminta untuk memaklumi temannya.

"Soonyoung hyung cepat minta maaf"

"Tidak. Bukan aku yang salah"

"Hyung minta maaf sekarang atau aku lapor pada Cheol hyung"

"Haish baiklah. Aku minta maaf"

Jihoon hanya menatap laki-laki dihadapannya dengan jengah. Sangat malas meladeni orang yang tidak punya sopan santun dan sangat gaya didepannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sekali lagi kami minta maaf. Dan ah ya siapa namamu? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Aku bisa membelikannya"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menatap Wonwoo dengan penuh harap. Tetapi yang ditatap tak merespon apa-apa. Sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jihoon yang melihat sahabatnya hanya diam membantu untuk menjawab.

"Tidak perlu membuang-buang uangmu. Kami tak apa. Aku Jihoon dan dia Wonwoo"

"Baiklah. Kami berdua harus pergi. Permisi"

Dan keduanya berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jihoon dengan tatapan heran yang diluncurkan untuk keduanya. Kemudian Jihoon menatap Wonwoo yang kini sedang memiringkan kepalanya. Wajahnya mengkerut tanda ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Hey Wonwoo apa yang kau pikirkan? Ayo cepat kita sudah telat pulang"

"Tunggu Ji aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa tadi ada yang menyebut Soonyoung dan Cheol?"

"Siapa? Aku tidak tahu"

"Jelas-jelas tadi aku mendengarnya Jihoon"

"Lalu ada apa dengan nama itu heh?"

"Kalau tidak aku tak salah tebak mereka..."

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Wonwoo. Memang mereka siapa sih?"

"SVT"

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

TBC

Yes chap 1... fanfic Soonhoon pertama aku. Aduh gatau deh ini feelnya gimana. Mereka lucu banget aduhhh.. tapi maafkan diriku Hoshinya muncul di bagian akhir aja... Aku berterima kasih banget yang udah mau baca dan review, dan beserta plusplusnya...

Next chap akan dilanjut kalau reviewnya mencapai targetku, mungkin(?) hehehe...

Oh ya...

Happy 1st Anniversary SEVENTEEN...aduhhh semoga yang terbaik aja buat kalian.. makin sukses ya.. dan semoga aku bisa liat kalian di fanmeet nanti.. huhu

Oke Bye..


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

.

.

By

Jlee96

Cast

Lee Jihoon

Kwon Soonyoung

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **I Hate U**

.

.

"Hey Soonyoung hyung"

"..."

"Hoshi hyung..."

"..."

"Yak Pabo Kwon!"

"Ada apa hah?!"

Kim Mingyu. Orang yang sedari tadi memanggil Soonyoung hanya mendengus tidak suka. Mingyu kesal karena ucapannya dari tadi dihiraukan dengan hyungnya itu. Padahal Mingyu sudah panjang lebar bercerita, tetapi Soonyoung malah tertidur pulas disampingnya. Dasar pabo Kwon.

"Aku sedang bercerita, hyung malah tidur"

"Aku lelah tahu"

"Memang kau saja? Semua yang disini juga sama lelahnya dengan hyung"

"Aku berbeda. Aku membuat koreo baru semalaman. Sedangkan kau?"

"Huh menyombongkan diri"

Soonyoung hanya mengendikkan bahu asal. Tidak ingin berdebat dengan rekan satu grupnya itu. Soonyoung lelah dan butuh tidur. Tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas untuk hari ini. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu bersemangat membuat koreo baru sehingga lupa waktu. Tapi toh itu juga untuk penggemar setia mereka.

"Eh hyung kau ingat laki-laki yang kau tabrak tadi tak?"

Mingyu menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan penuh harap. Berdoa agar Soonyoung mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat mereka ingin pergi ketempat latihan.

"Oh itu. Kenapa? Dia minta ganti rugi?"

"Ish bukan itu. Kau ingat wajahnya?"

Kerutan didahi Soonyoung mulai nampak. Dia sedang mengingat apakah dirinya sempat melihat wajah pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi. Tetapi bagaimana caranya dia melihat wajah itu dengan jelas kalau Soonyoung sendiri saat itu sedang menggunakan kacamata hitam. Padahal hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Tidak"

"Serius hyung? Coba ingat-ingat lagi"

"Haish.. aku benar-benar tidak ingat, Mingyu. Memang ada apa dengan wajah orang itu? Dia buronan heh? Tinggal hubungi polisi jika dia memang dicari"

"Ya dia memang buronan...hatiku"

Soonyoung sweatdrop seketika. Otaknya bekerja keras setelah mendengar perkataan orang yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Soonyoung benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Mingyu barusan.

"Dia...apa?"

"Dasar pabo Kwon. Sudah kubilangkan kalau dia itu buronan hatiku"

"Kau...dia..."

"Haish otakmu ini memang betulan lamban ya hyung. Aku itu suka padanya. Namanya Wonwoo. Kalau kata orang-orang sih cinta pada pandangan pertama"

Tolong siapa pun bantu Soonyoung. Dirinya ingin sekali muntah diwajah tampan Mingyu setelah mendengar itu.

"Kau serius Mingyu? Tapi kan aku yang menabraknya, kenapa kau yang jadi suka? Seharusnya aku yang jatuh cinta padanya"

"Tidak bisa. Wonwoo itu miliku! Kalau hyung mau, ambil temannya saja"

"Teman?"

"Ituloh yang marah-marah pada hyung. Aduh aku lupa namanya. Chi- Ji koon...hoon? ah aku tidak ingat"

"Ah si bocah mungil cerewet itu? Tidak terima kasih. Dia bukan tipeku"

"Huh sombong. Tunggu saja sampai kau mengejar-ngejar cintanya hyung"

Soonyoung hanya membola matanya asal. Perkataan Mingyu menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Kenapa juga dia harus mengejar cinta pemuda mungil dan cerewet itu? kenal juga tidak. Dia saja tidak tahu siapa yang menabraknya. Seharusnya dia bersyukur telah bersentuhan dengan idol papan atas korea saat ini, bukan marah-marah dan ingin menendangnya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka tidak tahu kita ya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya mereka tidak menyadari kalau kau, Hoshi, yang menabrak mereka. Dan padahal aku juga hanya memakai topi sebagai penyamaran. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak sadar ya?"

"Sudah malam mungkin. Atau mereka memang bukan penggemar kita"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku lihat Wonwoo itu memiliki gantungan kunci yang waktu itu kita bagikan sebagai souvenir di konser. Dia pasti penggemar kita"

"Entahlah"

"Tapi kalau temannya mungkin memang bukan penggemar kita"

"Apa peduliku?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, kau akan mengejar cintanya nanti"

"Heh dengar ya, sebelum aku mengejar-ngejar cintanya, dia yang akan lebih dulu tunduk pada pesonaku. Ingat itu"

"Caranya?"

Soonyoung menyeringai seram. Auranya tiba-tiba berubah kuat mencekam. Kilatan mata kesungguhan terpancar dari Soonyoung. Dia tertantang dengan perkataan Mingyu barusan. Sedangkan Mingyu, dia hanya menatap Soonyoung dengan muka datar. Dia sudah tahu bahwa hyungnya itu akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan. Jika pemuda mungil itu datang ke fansigning kita sabtu nanti, aku akan melakukan apapun yang hyung mau. Tapi jika dia tidak datang, kau harus melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Tertarik?"

"Call"

.

.

.

Jihoon menatap malas gedung besar bercat putih dihadapannya. Dirinya tak ingin memasuki wilayah gedung itu barang satu senti pun. Dirinya trauma, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Sejak kejadian dua hari lalu yang menimpanya pada malam itu. Malam dimana sahabatnya tertabrak seorang pemuda dan dirinya sempat beradu mulut dengan pemuda tersebut.

 _Flashback_

"Wonwoo kau baik-baik saja?"

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo khawatir. Pasalnya sejak dia mengatakan kalau dua orang tadi adalah member grup idolanya, Wonwoo masih diam membisu. Pandangannya menerawang kearah jalan yang tadi dua orang itu lewati.

"Wonwoo? Haish kau kenapa heh?!"

Kesal. Itu yang Jihoon rasakan sekarang. Sahabatnya diam membatu tak mengindahkan panggilannya. Sudah diguncangkan tubuhnya beberapa kali tetapi nihil. Wonwoo masih diam. Jihoon mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia lelah dan butuh tidur sekarang. Tetapi dirinya tidak tega meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian dengan keadaan setengah sadar begini.

"Yak! Jika kau masih diam begini aku benar-benar akan meninggalkan dirimu!"

"Ji.."

Akhirnya Jihoon bernapas lega. Setelah bersabar menunggu akhirnya Wonwoo buka suara.

"Jihoon, mereka... sungguhan SVT? Aku... tidak mimpi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan kau masih terjaga sekarang, tidak mungkin kau sedang bermimpi"

"Berarti tadi pundakku bersentuhan dengan Hoshi? Dan yang menolongku dan menggenggam tanganku itu... astaga!"

"Ada apa?"

"Jihoon, tadi aku bertemu suamiku! Astaga suamiKU! Pantas saja aku merasa hal aneh. Ya ampun aku bodoh sekali sih. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan dirinya. Aduh bagaimana ini?"

Jihoon tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Wonwoo. Suami? Siapa suami Wonwoo? Dia belum menikah dan demi Tuhan! Wonwoo itu seorang laki-laki. Kenapa bisa dia menyebut seorang pemuda sebagai suaminya.

"Demi Tuhan Jeon! Kau laki-laki kenapa menyebut laki-laki lain sebagai suamimu heh? Kau gila?"

"Aku tahu aku laki-laki dan kau seharusnya tahu aku berperan sebagai apa karena dirimu juga diposisi yang sama. Dan aku tidak gila. Kim Mingyu itu sungguhan suamiku"

"Kim Mingyu? Siapa?"

"Ya ampun Jihoon. Dia itu orang yang menolongku tadi dan dia member SVT"

"Aku tak peduli"

Jihoon berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang sekarang sedang memajukan bibirnya merajuk. Hell, Jihoon masih waras dan tidak ingin ketularan dengan Wonwoo. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi seperti Wonwoo nantinya jika berurusan terus dengan SVT.

"Ji, kau akan menemaniku sabtu nanti kan. Kau tidak coba-coba untuk kaburkan?"

"Aku tidak akan kabur. Karena aku tidak akan ikut denganmu sejak awal"

"Apa?! Tidak bisa! Kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku. Pokoknya tidak bisa"

"Wonwoo. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi ke acara itu. Aku bukan penggemar mereka dan aku tidak menyukai mereka"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukai mereka? Hampir seluruh orang dinegri ini menyukai mereka walau mereka bukan penggemarnya"

"Hampir seluruh orang dan aku ada dibagian sisanya. Tolong mengertilah"

"Berikan satu alasan kuat agar aku bisa mengerti dirimu"

"Aku membenci mereka terutama orang tadi"

"Hoshi? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak suka berurusan dengannya. Tadi maupun seterusnya, aku benci"

 _Flashback end_

Dan disinilah Jihoon. Berdiri didepan gedung bertuliskan Pledis Entertainment dan diatasnya terpampang poster besar yang bergambar tujuh orang pemuda. Benar. Itu adalah gedung agensi SVT.

Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak sudi untuk menginjakkan kakinya digedung tersebut. Dirinya tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka lagi untuk seterusnya. Tetapi kakaknya, Yoongi hyung, menyuruhnya mengantarkan berkas yang tertinggal diapartemen ke kantor agensinya. Tidak ingin menjadi adik durhaka, Jihoon menyanggupi perintah sang kakak.

"Hanya menitipkan pada resepsionis lalu pulang"

Jihoon bermonolog sendiri. Menyemangati dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan lancar. Maka dengan berat hati, digerakkannya kaki-kaki mungilnya menuju lobby gedung tersebut. Membuka pintu dan bergerak lurus kearah meja resepsionis. Bahkan tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk melihat-lihat isi gedung tersebut. Namun naas. Seseorang dari arah lain datang dan tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh Jihoon.

"Aw!"

Jihoon terjatuh. Dengan posisi bokong indahnya mendarat lebih dulu kepermukaan lantai dingin gedung tersebut.

"Eh sorry"

Seseorang yang menabrak Jihoon memberikan uluran tangan padanya. Tetapi bukan Jihoon namanya jika dia menerima uluran itu dengan mudahnya. Jihoon bangkit sendiri dan menghiraukan uluran tangan didepannya. Dirinya terfokus mengelus bagian belakangnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Oh? Ternyata kau si bocah. Kita bertemu lagi. Tetapi, kali ini kau yang menjadi korbannya"

Jihoon menatap orang didepannya dengan tatapan kebencian. Matanya sudah memincing sempurna. Moodnya langsung turun seketika setelah melihat wajah yang menabrak tubuhnya. Dihadapannya kini berdiri pemuda dengan mata sipit dan bibir tipis. Juga rambut coklat yang hampir mirip dengan milik Jihoon. Dia adalah Hoshi atau Soonyoung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Kenapa? Kau terpesona padaku eh? Bilang sa-"

"Enyahlah kau"

"Apa?"

"Seumur hidupku tidak akan pernah aku terpesona olehmu. Aku membencimu. Kau dan seluruh anggotamu"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jihoon pergi kearah resepsionis dan menitipkan berkas kakaknya. Lalu pergi tanpa menghiarukan tatapan Soonyoung. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum miring melihat sosok mungil yang barusan mengatakan bahwa dirinya membenci Soonyoung.

"Kau boleh membenciku sesuka hatimu sekarang. Tapi setelah itu, kupastikan kau akan terjerat dengan diriku mungil. Selamanya"

Dengan begitu Soonyung pergi dari tempat itu. Berjalan santai dengan sejuta pesona yang ia miliki. Lalu Jihoon? Pemuda itu berjalan tergesa-gesa menjauh dari sana. Tidak ingin berlama-lama berada satu tempat dengan orang yang dibencinya.

"Gila! Kenapa juga aku harus bertemu dengannya. Buat mood tambah buruk saja dan apa-apaan tadi? Dasar muka dua"

Jihoon terus berjalan hingga sampai dihalte bus terdekat. Mendudukkan dirinya disana. Perasaannya sangat kesal dan benar-benar ingin memukul orang. Tetapi dirinya masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memukul orang sembarangan. Jihoon masih tahu sopan santun. Bicara sopan santun, Jihoon kembali mengingat orang itu.

"Hais! Kenapa juga aku mengingatnya lagi. Bodoh Lee Jihoon! Cepat lupakan! Lupakan!"

Jihoon mengusap wajahnya. Sudah lelah berurusan dengan SVT. Dia menginginkan kehidupannya yang lama. Sebelum Wonwoo mengajaknya pergi ke fansigning dan Yoongi hyung bekerja untuk SVT.

"Sudahlah Jihoon. Lupakan masalah ini, lebih baik kau pulang dan tidur dikasurmu yang nyaman itu. Benar, kau harus segera pulang. Semangat!"

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Jum'at. Hari dimana Wonwoo sedang gempar-gemparnya menempel pada Jihoon. Pasalnya, besok adalah hari fansigning diadakan tetapi sahabatnya itu tetap tidak ingin menemani Wonwoo kesana. Segala jurus telah Wonwoo lakukan.

Dimulai dari dirinya yang memelas seperti anak kecil tetapi dihiraukan oleh Jihoon dan tanpa perasaannya, Jihoon bilang kalau Wonwoo tidak pantas seperti itu. Wajahnya tidak mendukung katanya.

Hingga Wonwoo mendiamkan Jihoon karena ia sedang merajuk. Dia ingin Jihoon datang padanya dan menanyakan keinginannya seperti waktu itu. Tetapi bukannya mendatangi Wonwoo, Jihoon malah diam saja dan tidak peduli pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menyerah. Dia tidak ingin meneruskannya. Nyatanya Jihoon memang orang yang sulit. Dia adalah orang yang tetap pada pendiriannya. Sekali tidak tetap tidak, akan susah jika meminta Jihoon merubah keputusannya kecuali jika itu adalah kemauannya sendiri.

Bukan maksud Jihoon mendiamkan Wonwoo. Dia hanya ingin sahabatnya itu tidak memaksanya lagi untuk menemaninya. Jihoon juga tidak tega sebenarnya melihat Wonwoo kini bagai awan mendung. Anak itu jarang sekali seperti itu kalau bukan ia benar-benar menginginkannya. Tetapi Jihoon bisa apa?

"Jihoon.."

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku terlalu memaksakanmu mengikuti kemauanku padahal kau tidak menyukainya. Jangan pikirkan masalah ini lagi oke? Aku bisa pergi sendiri besok dan ini"

Wonwoo memberikan selembar tiket pada Jihoon. Tiket itu adalah tiket fansigning SVT yang akan dilaksanakan besok. Jihoon menerimanya, tidak ingin membuat Wonwoo menjadi lebih sedih karena menolak pemberian sahabatnya.

"Tiket itu... terserah mau kau apakan. Dibuang, disimpan, atau dijual itu terserah padamu. Aku membelinya untukmu jadi itu adalah hakmu. Walau sejujurnya aku ingin jika besok kau datang dengan tiket itu"

Jihoon semakin tidak tega dengan Wonwoo. Segera Jihoon memeluk sahabatnya itu. Sahabat yang sangat pengertian dan baik pada dirinya.

"Kau sangat baik Wonwoo. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu"

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, tetapi Jihoon masih terjaga. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Matanya melirik kearah nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Disana ada tiket pemberian Wonwoo tadi siang.

Dirinya bimbang. Keberadaan tiket itu sukses membuat Jihoon tidak dapat mengarungi alam mimpinya. Pikirannya menerawang apa yang harus dia lakukan pada tiket itu. Terlalu sayang jika dibuang begitu saja, tiket itu mahal. Jika disimpan, membuat dirinya selalu mengingat orang-orang itu.

Ingin dijualnya dan memberikan uang yang didapat kepada Wonwoo, tetapi diurungkannya. Wonwoo pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Jihoon teringat perkataan Wonwoo tadi siang. Dirinya menginginkan Jihoon untuk datang dan menemaninya. Tetapi Jihoon masih tetap pada keputusannya, tidak ingin bertemu dan berurusan lagi dengan mereka. Diambilnya tiket itu dan ditatapnya nanar.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghantuiku? Kau benar-benar menggangguku. Aku membencimu"

Lalu tiket itu terhempas begitu saja. Jihoon menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya. Memejamkan mata dengan erat. Berdoa untuk segera terlelap dan melupakan tiket itu. Berharap besok dia akan terbangun dengan semangat baru dan tidak akan pernah mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang menimpanya.

Tetapi itu hanya angan-angan seorang Lee Jihoon kemarin malam. Hari ini, Jihoon sedang menunggu seseorang disebrang sana untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Sebagian dari hati kecilnya menginginkan yang disana tidak mengangkat telepon darinya. Tetapi sekali lagi itu hanya angan-angan. Suara sapaan sampai pada telinga Jihoon saat dering ketiga.

Jihoon menutup matanya. Menguatkan diri untuk berbicara pada seseorang disana. Bertanya sekali lagi pada lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Apa tindakkannya ini tepat atau tidak. Apa dia akan menyesal atau tidak. Jihoon lalu menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum dirinya berkata,

"Wonwoo, kapan fansigningnya dimulai? Aku akan menemanimu"

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 2 udah updated yeorobunnnn... maaf-maaf nih kalau ada typo.. aduh gimana nih chap2 nya.. jihoon ketemu lagi sama soonyoung... hahaha belum sampai fansigningnya nih... tungguin aja di chap selanjutnya oke akan ada kejutan di chap 3 *spoiler

Pokoknya terima kasih yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk mau mampir dan membaca ff aneh bin ajaib ini.. review selalu aku tunggu hehe..

Balasan review..

 **Phigukie** : Aku juga suka Jihoon yang tipe tsundere.. hehe sayangnya belum sampe tuh Jihoonnya ke fansigning, tunggu chap selanjutnya ya terima kasih~

 **boonoon** : Aduh makasih udah didoain.. soonhoon nya baru segini aja nih.. tunggu chap selanjutnya ya.. terima kasih~

 **Laily591** : Hehe maafkan soonyoung menjadi seperti itu.. terima kasih reviewnya~

 **shmnlv** : Sudah dilanjut kok.. hehe senengnya ditabrak idola, maaf Wonwoo masih belum konek hehe.. terima kasih sudah mampir

 **oomuoMingyu** : Wonwoo fanboy mode on.. Uji otw ngga ya.. sama Soon ngga ya.. tetep tungguin chap selanjutnya ya.. terima kasih~

 **Iceu Doger** : Maafkan wonu yang koneknya kadang suka lama.. terima kasih sudah meriview...

 **Calum'sNoona** : Sudah dilanjut nih chap 2nya.. Hayoo gimana soonhoon momentnya sudah banyak apa belum? Kalau belum tunggu kelanjutan chap selanjutnya ya.. terima kasih review nya~

 **aqizakura** : terima kasih kembali... aduh bibit-bibit ketidak sukaan jihoon udah mulai tumbuh nih.. jadi besar ngga ya.. tunggu lanjutannya ya terima kasih~

Terima kasih yang sudah mau review.. yang reviewnya belum dibalas... maaf ya aku ngga bisa balesin semua.. tapi aku baca semuanya kok hehe.. tunggu chap selanjutnya ya..

Gomawo~


	3. Chapter 3

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

.

.

By

Jlee96

Cast

Lee Jihoon

Kwon Soonyoung

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

 **(anti) Fansigning**

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di hari Sabtu. Pukul sembilan pagi Wonwoo sedang sarapan di rumahnya. Moodnya sedang baik hari ini. Tentu saja, dirinya akan bertemu 'suami' yang sudah dirindukannya. Berlebihan memang, padahal Wonwoo baru bertemu 'suami' nya itu dua minggu lalu waktu konser.

Wonwoo memang terbiasa pergi sendiri jika ingin melihat SVT. Dia tidak pernah mengajak Jihoon sekalipun. Dirinya tahu, jika sahabatnya itu tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu. Jihoon akan lebih suka dirinya diajak menonton penyanyi solo senior ketimbang melihat kumpulan laki-laki tampan di televisi. Aneh memang.

Sampai kemarin, Wonwoo mengajak Jihoon untuk menemaninya datang ke fansigning. Bukan apa-apa, Wonwoo hanya ingin mengajak Jihoon untuk sesekali melihat laki-laki tampan saja. Tetapi usaha apapun Jihoon tetap menolaknya. Huh memang dasar keras kepala.

"Tiket yang aku kasih... diapakan Jihoon ya?"

Teringat dengan tiket malangnya, Wonwoo menekuk mukanya. Pasalnya tiket itu didapatnya susah payah. Dia harus rela berjam-jam menunggu didepan laptopnya sampai penjualan tiket dibuka. Dan benar saja, tidak sampai lima menit tiket itu sudah ludes terjual. Untung saja dia masih dapat dua tiket. Tetapi sayang, Wonwoo tidak tahu tiketnya yang satu kabarnya bagaimana.

' _ddrtt... ddrrrttt'_

Ponsel Wonwoo bergetar. Layarnya bertuliskan ' _Jihoonie'_ sebagai penelepon. Wonwoo mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu? Apa dia mengubah pikirannya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin sih mengingat bagaimana sifat Jihoon.

"Yeoboseyo"

Tetapi tidak ada balasan setelahnya. Wonwoo bingung, sahabatnya menelepon tetapi tidak ada suara disebrang sana. Apa Jihoon sedang mempermainkan Wonwoo? Baru saja Wonwoo ingin memanggil Jihoon, tetapi sebuah suara hampir membuatnya terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Wonwoo, kapan fansigningnya dimulai? Aku akan menemanimu"

"Apa? Kau...serius?"

Terdengar helaan nafas disana. Mungkin Jihoon sedang ragu-ragu disana pikir Wonwoo.

"Ji, kalau tidak mau tidak apa. Aku bisa sen-"

"Tidak"

"..."

"Aku akan menemanimu. Kau jadi menjemputku kan?"

"O-oke aku kesana sekarang. Tunggu aku"

' _Pip'_

Wonwoo masih tidak percaya apa yang barusan dia dengar. Jihoon memutuskan untuk menemaninya hari ini. Jihoon akan datang bersamanya. Jihoon yang keras kepala dan menyebalkan itu akhirnya menemaninya ke fansigning.

"Woaaaa...!"

Senang. Itulah yang Wonwoo rasakan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak senang, sahabatmu yang keras kepala dan bersihkeras untuk tidak ikut dengan sendirinya dia bilang akan ikut. Langsung saja Wonwoo bangkit dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerumah Jihoon. Moodnya bertambah baik hari ini, karena pada akhirnya dia akan pergi dengan Jihoon.

Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit, Wonwoo sudah sampai didepan rumah Jihoon. Wonwoo berlari dari rumahnya yang hanya berbeda tiga blok dengan rumah Jihoon. Begitu pintu dibuka, Wonwoo langsung masuk dan menerjang Jihoon.

"Yak Lee Jihoon! Yang ditelepon tadi benar kan? Kau tidak bercanda kan? Kau tidak akan berubah pikiran lagi kan? Iya kan?"

Tubuh Jihoon diguncangkan oleh Wonwoo membuatnya menjadi agak pusing. Jihoon meronta tetapi dihiraukan oleh Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo lepaskan aku dulu"

"Ah iya maafkan aku"

Jihoon membola matanya malas. Berjalan masuk ke arah ruang tamu, dibelakangnya ada Wonwoo yang mengekori Jihoon. Tidak ingin membuat Jihoon berubah pikiran lagi, Wonwoo hanya diam dan menurut saja pada Jihoon.

Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di sofa. Rumah Jihoon sepi, sudah dipastikan kakaknya sedang tak berada di rumah. Suasana agak canggung untuk Jihoon. Dirinya masih tidak percaya apa yang tadi dia katakan pada Wonwoo.

"Ji?"

"Hmm"

"Kau benar-benar akan menemaniku hari ini kan?"

"Ya"

"Yes! Kalau begitu bersiaplah. Kita akan pergi berbelanja hari ini"

"Ha? Bukannya kita akan ke fansigning?"

"Memang, sebelum itu aku ingin membeli baju baru. Kau tentunya masih ingatkan kita akan bertemu siapa? Kita akan bertemu 'suami' ku. Aku tidak ingin penampilanku buruk dihadapannya. Setidaknya aku harus sempurna"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Dan kau... kau juga harus membeli baju baru. Tidak ada protes! Kau harus berpakaian dengan baik hari ini Jihoon"

Jihoon hanya menghela napasnya. Pasrah dengan keinginan sahabatnya itu karena Jihoon tidak ingin membuat Wonwoo menjadi sedih lagi.

"Jjaa! Ayo kita berangkat"

.

.

.

Sekarang, Jihoon dan Wonwoo sedang duduk bersama ribuan penggemar yang lain. Setelah dirinya ditarik paksa oleh Wonwoo berputa-putar didalam pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencari baju untuk dipakainya ke acara ini. Wonwoo memakai sweater berwarna baby blue yang panjang lengannya sampai menutupi sebagian telapak tangannya. Kaki kurusnya dibalut ripped jeans dan tak lupa beanie berwarna putih kesayangannya bertengger manis dikepalanya. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar manis hari ini.

Lalu bagaimana Jihoon? Dia hanya memakai sweater putih polos kebesaran dan celana pendek hitam selutut. Dia juga hanya memakai sneakers putih untuk kakinya. Simple tetapi tetap manis. Karena buat Jihoon, dirinya tidak perlu bersusah payah memperhatikan penampilan untuk orang yang tidak dia suka sama sekali.

Didalam gedung acara sangat berisik, terang saja semua yang ada disini berteriak kencang mengelu-elukan sang idola tak terkecual Wonwoo. Pemuda itu sudah berteriak kegirangan sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dia terus berteriak memanggil-manggil sang 'suami'. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Mingyu.

Pandangan Jihoon mengedar. Banyak sekali yang datang ke fansigning hari ini. Walau dominan yang datang adalah perempuan tetapi banyak juga laki-laki yang datang. Ada sekitar dua puluh orang lebih termasuk dirinya dan Wonwoo.

Jihoon menoleh kearah Wonwoo karena dirinya baru saja mendengar suara teriakan tertahan dari sebelahnya. Sahabatnya itu sedang menatap ponsel dengan mata berbinar.

"Ada apa?"

"Ji, lihat ini? Katanya hari ini akan penampilan spesial"

"Kau berlebihan"

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Disini dikatakan akan ada penampilan solo dari masing-masing member dan yang paling penting adalah mereka akan menarik penggemar yang beruntung untuk naik keatas panggung! Ya Tuhan Jihoon! Berarti hanya akan ada tujuh orang yang ditarik keatas sana! Aduh aku harus bagaimana? Kalau Mingyu tidak melihatku bagaimana? Aduh Jihoon bagaimana ini?"

Jihoon tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu. Dirinya tidak sanggup lagi mendengar segala ocehan yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo memang terkadang orang yang cerewet, tetapi yang Jihoon tahu Wonwoo tidak pernah mengoceh histeris seperti ini.

"Hey Wonwoo kapan acara dimulai?"

"Sekitar lima belas menit lagi, kenapa? Kau tidak ingin pulang sekarang kan?"

"Tidak, aku ingin ketoilet sebentar"

"Baiklah. Dan jangan coba-coba kabur. Aku akan marah padamu kalau itu benar terjadi"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kabur"

Dirinya bangkit dan meninggalkan aula tersebut. Mengitari gedung tersebut mencari toilet terdekat. Sampai akhirnya Jihoon melihat ada toilet yang terletak agak kebelakang. Jihoon masuk kedalam salah satu bilik dan menuntaskan urusannya.

Lalu keluar dan berdiri didepan wastafel. Mencuci tangan dan membasuh wajahnya dengan santai, tak tahu jika dirinya sedang diawasi seseorang yang berada dipojok toilet. Orang tersebut menyeringai saat melihat Jihoon sedang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Kau datang eoh?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitas Jihoon. Dirinya melirik kearah sumber suara dan benar saja. Disana, dipojok toilet berdiri seseorang yang Jihoon benci siapa lagi kalau bukan Soonyoung. Soonyoung mendekat dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya disamping Jihoon.

"Sebegitu rindunya kah kau padaku hingga repot datang kesini?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Jihoon. Dirinya sibuk mengeringkan tangannya dan ingin bergegas pergi sebelum lengannya dicegat dengan lengan yang lain.

"Apa maumu?"

"Mau ku? Aku ingin kau menemaniku disini"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Soonyoung tidak menjawab. Dirinya maju mendekati Jihoon. Tetapi Jihoon terus melangkah mundur menjauh dari tubuh Soonyoung. Naas, saat Jihoon ingin terus menjauh dari Soonyoung tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak lagi. Dirinya sudah menempel di dinding dan tak ada celah untuk terlepas dari Soonyoung.

"Kau takut hm? Jangan takut, aku tidak kasar. Hanya sedikit... menggigit?"

Jihoon menelan ludahnya kasar. Tidak ingin mendengarkan seluruh perkataan ambigu Soonyoung. Matanya menatap Soonyoung dengan penuh kebencian.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu manis"

"Lepaskan aku"

"Lepaskan? Bahkan aku tidak memegangmu barang seinci pun. Lalu apa yang harus kulepas?"

Kesal, ingin rasanya meninju orang dihadapannya tetapi Jihoon tidak bisa. Pikiran dan tubuhnya tak sejalan. Jantungnya berdegub dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Jihoon tak mengerti tetapi dalam pikirannya yang lain dia merasa tatapan Soonyoung sangat seksi dan mendominasi sekarang.

' _Haish Lee Jihoon apa yang sedang kau pikirkan eoh?'_

"Kupikir kau anti fans kami. Tetapi kenapa kau ada disini hm? Mencariku?"

"Aku memang anti fans mu. Dan aku hanya menemani sahabatku"

"Oh berarti hari ini adalah anti-fansigning dong"

"Apa?"

"Jelas-jelas kau tidak suka pada kami, tetapi kau tetap datang kesini dengan alasan menemani sahabtmu"

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu nanti. Sampai jumpa nanti mungil"

Soonyoung mengusak rambut Jihoon sebelum pergi. Hingga dirinya sampai dipintu toilet dan menoleh sebentar kearah Jihoon. Mengerlingkan mata dan memperlihatkan seringaian andalannya. Jihoon? Pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap kepergian Soonyoung.

"Sial! Apa-apaan dirinya itu? kenapa juga aku berpikir bahwa dirinya seksi tadi? Otakku benar-benar kacau hari ini"

Jihoon keluar dari toilet setelah membasuh mukanya kembali. Kembali ketempat duduknya yang berada disamping Wonwoo. Mengabaikan Wonwoo yang bertanya dari mana saja dia, karena acara baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

Fansigning sudah berlangsung selama lima belas menit. SVT baru saja menyanyikan lagunya yang berjudul Mansae yang menurut Jihoon lagu itu lumayan. Lumayan, setelah mendengar orang yang sudah hampir melecehkannya ditoilet menyanyi langsung didepan para penggemarnya. Jihoon tidak memungkiri bahwa suara Soonyoung itu lumayan untuk seorang yang tidak punya sopan santun.

Diliriknya Wonwoo yang sedang berteriak kencang menyerukan nama Kim Mingyu berkali-kali bersama penggemar. Sesekali menyerukan nama member yang lain, tetapi tetap saja nama Kim Mingyu yang sering Jihoon dengar.

"Ji, kau ikut mengantri kan?"

"Mengantri?"

"Iya, kau ikut mengantri untuk tanda tangan kan?"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah Ji, temani aku ya ya?"

"Aku malas Wonwoo. Aku tak tertarik"

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Wonwoo, aku benar-benar malas"

"Sekaliiii saja. Ya ya?"

Jihoon diam. Berpikir apakah dirinya harus menuruti keinginan sang sahabat yang kesekian kalinya. Masalahnya, Jihoon sangat malas jika nanti bersitatap dengan Soonyoung lagi disana. Dia tidak ingin menambah rusak moodnya untuk hari ini.

"Jihoon aku mohon... ya? Sekali saja, untuk hari ini saja"

"Baiklah"

"Yeay, kau yang terbaik"

Seketika Wonwoo langsung mendekap tubuh Jihoon. Tuhan, semoga Jihoon akan baik-baik saja untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Dirinya benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempat ini kalau saja dia sudah tidak sayang dengan sahabatnya itu. Dirinya berulang kali mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan lekas selesai.

Benar, semua baik-baik saja sebelum dirinya kini kembali berhadapan dengan Soonyoung. Jihoon kini sudah berada tepat dihadapan Soonyoung dengan meja sebagai pembatasnya. Soonyoung menyeringai saat tahu orang yang dihadapannya adalah si mungil.

"Kita bertemu lagi"

"Diam"

"Kau menyuruhku diam? Semua orang yang datang kesini sangat senang jika aku ajak bicara bahkan sahabatmu itu, kenapa kau menyuruhku diam?"

"Bodoh"

"Ah benar juga. Ini kan anti-fansigning mu yang pertama. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Sekarang siapa namamu manis?"

Jihoon tidak mengerti, pipinya terasa menghangat setelah Soonyoung memanggilnya manis. Berkali-kali Jihoon meyakinkan diri bahwa itu adalah efek amarahnya pada Soonyoung bukan efek dirinya tersipu malu karena dipuji oleh orang didepannya ini. Hell, Jihoon masih membencinya.

"Tidak perlu kau jawab. Aku sudah tahu namamu Hoonie"

"Terserah"

"Aku suka namamu, mirip denganku. Soon dan Hoon. Serasi bukan?"

"Aku tak peduli. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu Hoshi-shi"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan namestage? Biasanya ada panggilan sayang. Bagaimana dengan Soon? Nanti aku juga akan memanggilmu dengan Hoon. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak butuh dan cepatlah"

"Tidak usah terburu-buru. Kau tidak lihat sahabatmu itu"

Jihoon melirik ke sebelah kanannya. Wonwoo sedang berbincang dengan Mingyu hingga pipinya merona, tak lupa tangan mereka saling bertaut mesra. Bisa Jihoon tebak, keduanya pasti sedang melayangkan kata-kata pujian dan gombalan-gombalan manis pada satu sama lain. Jihoon berpikir pasti Wonwoo senang sekali hari ini.

"Kau melamun?"

"..."

"Kurasa mereka berdua sebentar lagi resmi berkencan"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mingyu itu suka dengan sahabatmu sejak malam waktu itu aku menabraknya"

"Kurang ajar"

"Hah?"

"Suruh teman satu grupmu itu menjauh dari sahabatku. Aku tidak ingin sahabatku menjadi korban permainan para artis yang tidak bertanggung jawab"

"Woah tunggu-tunggu, kami apa?"

"Artis tak bertanggung jawab"

"Dengar, aku tidak masalah jika kau membenci kami tetapi ingat satu hal. Jangan pernah menyebarkan rumor tak berarti seperti itu. Ini milikmu"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Soonyoung memberikan album yang sudah ditanda tanganinya lalu menyapa penggemar lain tanpa melihat Jihoon lagi. Jihoon sedikit merasa bersalah karena ucapannya mungkin melukai perasaan Soonyoung. Tetapi Jihoon tak meminta maaf. Rasa egonya yang tinggi membuat dirinya bergeser dari hadapan Soonyoung begitu saja.

' _Dia seorang idol. Dia sering mendengar perkataan seperti itu. Dia sudah terbiasa, biarkan saja. Toh aku membencinya'_

Begitu seterusnya. Jihoon meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perkataannya tidak perlu dipikirkan dan dirinya tidak perlu meminta maaf kepada Soonyoung. Tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Sesekali Jihoon melirik kearah Soonyoung dan melihat pemuda sipit itu sedang bergurau dengan temannya yang lain.

Jihoon berpikir bahwa Soonyoung tidak pernah benar-benar memperdulikannya. Siapa sih Jihoon? Hanya anti-fan yang seharusnya disingkirkan dari muka bumi. Bukan seperti penggemarnya yang lain, penggemar yang setia dengan idolanya, bersusah senang bersama, dan saling mencintai walau belum tentu nama mereka akan diingat oleh sang idola.

Jihoon masih tahu diri. Dirinya yang memulai lebih dulu hubungan buruk seperti ini. Dirinya yang terlebih dahulu mengumumkan bahwa telah membenci Soonyoung tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tetapi, Jihoon tetaplah Jihoon. Keras kepala dan cenderung egois. Dirinya tetap tidak ingin meminta maaf atau memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Soonyoung walau dirinya tahu dia salah.

"Jihoon, kau tak apa? Sejak meminta tanda tangan tadi kau terus melamun"

"Aku baik"

"Apa acaranya membosankan? Maaf jika kau tak menyukainya"

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Acaranya bagus, aku hanya lelah"

"Baiklah"

Wonwoo bukannya tidak menyadarinya. Dia sudah menyadari jika Jihoon agak berubah setelah dirinya berhadapan dengan Soonyoung. Wonwoo hanya takut jika sesuatu terjadi dengan Jihoon. Tetapi sahabatnya itu tidak ingin membicarakan masalahnya.

Acara hampir selesai. Seluruh anggota SVT telah membawakan lagu spesial bersama penggemar yang beruntung. Bahkan Wonwoo ditarik Mingyu keatas panggung untuk menemaninya. Jihoon tak berhenti-hentinya tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang merasa senang hari ini. Tidak sia-sia Wonwoo berjam-jam memilih pakaian agar terlihat sempurna dan lihat hasilnya. 'suami' yang sangat disayanginya itu membawanya naik keatas panggung.

Tinggal satu orang lagi yang akan menampilkan lagu spesialnya. Orang yang sedari tadi berputar-putar dipikiran Jihoon. Kwon Soonyoung. Pemuda sipit itu kini naik keatas panggung. Teriakan penggemar menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Tak sabar menunggu siapa yang akan menjadi penggemar beruntung yang terakhir hari ini.

"Sebelum aku memulai spesial stage, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu"

Bisik-bisik penggemar mulai beradu. Menebak-nebak apayang akan disampaikan oleh pemuda sipit itu. Pandangan Jihoon dan Soonyoung bertemu. Soonyoung menatap Jihoon lama dengan wajah datarnya, matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang sulit diartikan Jihoon. Lalu kemudian Soonyoung tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak akan menarik penggemar naik keatas panggung"

Sontak para penggemar berteriak ricuh. Mempertanyakan ada apa gerangan Kwon Soonyoung tidak ingin membawa penggemar naik keatas panggung. Jihoon juga ikut bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak ingin menarik penggemar karena aku takut seseorang akan cemburu nantinya. Lalu kenapa tidak orang itu saja yang aku tarik?"

Jeda sebentar. Penggemar ikut bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang dimaksud dengan Soonyoung. Jihoon hanya diam dan tetap melihat lurus kearah Soonyoung. Mengabaikan suara Wonwoo yang juga ikut bertanya mengenai orang tersebut.

Sekali lagi Soonyoung menatap Jihoon. Tatapan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sorot matanya melembut dan ada seberkas senyum diwajah Soonyoung. Sambil terus menatap Jihoon, Soonyoung melanjutkan kalimat terkhirnya. Kalimat yang tidak pernah terlintas di benak Jihoon sebelumnya.

"Orang yang baru-baru ini kutemui, orang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dipikiranku, menggangguku. Orang termanis yang pernah kutemui. Aku tidak mengajaknya untuk naik karena orang itu, orang yang membenciku karena suatu alasan yang tidak kuketahui. Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuknya"

Setelah itu lampu mulai padam. Hanya satu lampu panggung yang menyala. Lampu yang tepat berada diatas Soonyoung. Lagu mulai mengalun memenuhi ruangan. Jihoon tahu lagu ini. Lagu How Can I Love You milik Junsu.

 _How can I love you,  
Do you know?  
Can you tell me?  
So my heart can fill in with your heart,  
Can you open the way?_

 _How can I stand with you  
It has already started  
I can't stop  
When I open my eyes, I can only see you  
You became my everything  
Oh Love_

Jihoon terdiam. Dirinya tidak ingin menyimpulkan apa-apa. Perkataan Soonyoung tadi ataupun tentang lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Jihoon tidak ingin berharap jika orang yang dimaksud adalah dirinya. Dirinya baru saja mencap Soonyoung dan grupnya sebagai artis tak bertanggung jawab. Jihoon yakin ini hanya akal-akalan Soonyoung untuk mempermainkannya.

 _Everyday I'll give you all of my love  
This is my first love  
How can I express it?  
Everyday I'll give you all of my heart  
Words I prepared for you  
I can say them with confidence  
Even though you've stopped in fear  
I love you_

Lagu terus mengalun dengan merdu. Seluruh orang disini terhanyut dengan suara lembut Soonyoung. Tak terkecuali Jihoon. Dirinya tak menampik jika kerja jantungnya terus meningkat seiring dengan nyanyian Soonyoung. Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak ingin berpikiran yang macam-macam. Tidak, Jihoon tidak mungkin luluh dengan Soonyoung secepat ini. Dia yakin dirinya masih membencinya.

 _How can I stand with you  
Close your eyes,  
I am next to you  
Will you take a step to me  
So I can touch your cheeks?  
Oh Love_

 _Everyday I'll give you all of my love  
This is my first love  
How can I express it?  
Everyday I'll give you all of my heart  
Words I prepared for you  
I can say them with confidence  
Even though you've stopped in fear  
I love you_

.

.

.

Jihoon duduk diam diatas kasurnya. Masih berputar-putar kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang dialaminya. Terekam jelas dalam memorinya. Setengah sadar dia menepuk pipi chubynya, berharap apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu semuanya hanya mimpi.

Kejadian dimana tepat sebelum dirinya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar gedung acara itu tanpa menghiraukan panggilan sahabatnya. Pulang kerumah dan langsung masuk kekamarnya. Tak memperdulikan kakaknya yang mengajaknya makan malam.

 _Flashback_

Soonyoung sukses menyelesaikan spesial stagenya dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari penggemar. Memberi hormat dan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki. Tak lupa ucapan terima kasih Soonyoung lontarkan.

"Terima kasih. Sebenarnya masih ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"

Seketika seluruh orang menjadi diam. Menunggu sang idola melanjutkan perkataanya. Soonyoung menatap Jihoon untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Memandangnya seperti tak ada hari esok.

"Aku harap kalian semua dapat menerimanya dan mendukungku"

Jihoon tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Soonyoung. Dirinya tak tenang, perasaannya sudah tidak enak sejak Soonyoung muncul diatas panggung tadi. Kini dirinya bertambah risih karena Soonyoung selalu melirik kearahnya sejak tadi. Tetapi Soonyoung sepertinya enggan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jihoon.

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali. Jika pada malam yang indah ini dihadapan seluruh penggemar yang aku banggakan. Aku Kwon Soonyoung menyatakan bahwa, telah resmi berpacaran dengan pemuda manis disana. Lee Jihoon"

.

.

.

TBC

OMG... ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang aku buat. Hoho gimana kejutannya? Ngga asik kannn hehe... sebenernya gatau juga chapter ini bisa disebut ada kejutannya atau ngga? Ah aku suka banget sama lagunya junsu yang ost dots... bayangin hoshi nyanyi itu... aduh merinding sendiri

Gimana chapter 3 nya? Terima kasih ya yang udah sempet-sempetin baca, apalagi ditambah review, fav, follow dan sebagainya.. hehe

Maaf-maaf nih kalau ada typo atau semakin aneh ceritanya... pikiranku selalu bercabang-cabang dari inti ceritanya hehehe.. harap maklum..

Author lagi seneng banget karena fansign kemarin soonhoon duduk sebelahan dan ada moment... langsung dijadiin cover deh *pamer hehehe

Balasan review...

 **Phigukie** : Aduh nasib Mingyu gimana ya... belum tahu gimana nasib dia kedepannya... ciee geregetan ya? Apalagi author yang nulis? Udah gakuku ganana sama momennya hehe.. terima kasih ya sudah mau review^^

 **newtrie12** : Aku usahakan fast update kok... hehe tiketnya udah dipake Jihoon tuh.. terima kasih sudah review~

 **Karuhi** **Hatsune** : Udah kebaca dong reaksi hoshi gimana? Eaa... sudah dilanjut kok.. terima kasih sudah review..

 **Re-Panda68** : Gimana Jihoon jadi antifans? Hoshi suka duluan ngga ya? Menurut kamu gimana nih setelah baca chapter 3 nya? Terima kasih loh sudah mau review..

 **shmnlv** : Sudah dilanjut ya... authornya juga suka ngaku-ngaku kalo Wonu suami aku kok hehe tapi kayaknya dia lebih milih si item.. T.T terima kasih review nya^^

 **adore96** : Gapapa kok... sans aja sama authornya.. aku juga ngeliat mereka berdua tuh seru banget kalau lagi kumpul hehe... wonu ooc biar tambah greget okeyyy.. terima kasih loh reviewnya^^

 **Iceu** **Doger** : fansigning udah dipublish nihhh... wonu emang suka gitu.. hehe terima kasih reviewnya~

 **BumBumJin** : Makasih loh udah nyempetin baca hehe.. memang benci dan cinta itu beda tipis, author pernah kok *curhat ... kasian adeknya ngga diturutin kakaknya (authornya juga gitu) hehe terima kasih reviewnya^^

 **oomuoMingyu** : Aduh authornya dibilang kece *nge-fly hehe luv luv juga buat kamu.. chap 3 nya sudah update nih.. gimana soonhoon dan meanie nya? Sorry nih kalau kejutannya tidak sesuai dengan harapan kamu hehe authornya kadang suka php.. terima kasih loh~

 **aqizakura** : Iya nih lagi bisa update kilat sampe chap 3 hehe.. rasa penasarannya udah kebayar dong kalo sudah baca chap 3 nya... terima kasih sudah review^^

 **KwonJihoon** : Chap selanjutnya sudah ada... aduh hoshinya jera ngga ya? Hehe terima kasih sudah meriview..

 **Shyshyshy** : Jihoonnya kualat ngga yaa... mungkin... hehe terima kasih reviewnya~

Terima kasih... Mohon tunggu chap selanjutnya ya... luv dari author buat semua readers setia...

Goodbye~


	4. Chapter 4

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

.

.

By

Jlee96

Cast

Lee Jihoon

Kwon Soonyoung

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Sick**

.

.

Riuhan ribuan suara terdengar samar-samar dari dalam ruangan. Orang-orang sibuk hilir mudik dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Terlihat beberapa orang sedang berlatih dipojok ruangan. Meregangkan otot dan mencoba mengingat gerakan, serta sibuk melatih suaranya agar terdengar baik.

Tetapi tidak berlaku untuk namja sipit yang sedang duduk dipojok ruangan. Matanya menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya. Tidak ada niatan untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan teman-temannya. Soonyoung menghela nafasnya, pikirannya kacau karena perkataan dari sosok mungil beberapa waktu lalu.

' _Artis tak bertanggung jawab'_

Suara itu terus terngiang ditelinga Soonyoung. Suara dari seseorang yang membencinya. Lee Jihoon. Soonyoung tidak mengerti, tapi pikirannya terus saja mengingat sosok mungil dengan paras manis bersurai kecoklatan itu.

"Hyung, memikirkan apa?"

"Tidak"

"Ah kau pasti memikirkan taruhan kita ya? Baik-baik, aku tidak akan kabur karna aku kalah taruhan. Aku kan gentle"

Mata sipit Soonyoung terbuka lebar. Menoleh kearah Mingyu yang sedang menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi"

"Apa?"

"Yang barusan kau bilang"

"Soal aku yang tidak akan kabur karena kalah taruhan?"

"Iya lalu"

"Lalu?"

"Iya lalu apa kata selanjutnya?"

"Karena aku gentle?"

"Itu dia!"

"Ha?"

Mingyu bingung dengan Soonyoung. Pasalnya Soonyoung tiba-tiba sangat bersemangat dan tersenyum sangat lebar setelah mendengar kata-kata Mingyu. Mingyu sih tidak masalah, toh Soonyoung memang terkadang seperti itu.

Soonyoung kini tengah berhadapan dengan cermin besar. Dirapihkannya rambut cokelatnya, sempurna. Bibir Soonyoung tertarik hingga membentuk seringaian. Matanya menatap matanya yang lain dari cermin itu. Tatapan penuh dengan ambisi dan kesungguhan. Kepalanya ia anggukkan pelan namun pasti seraya iya telah mengambil keputusan telak.

' _Akan aku buktikan jika perkataanmu itu salah dan aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirimu, hanya untuk dirimu. Lee Jihoon'_

Soonyoung sudah tidak mengerti lagi dengan jalan pikirannya. Ia hanya mengikuti hati kecilnya. Dirinya yakin dengan hatinya, dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Karena Soonyoung tahu, ia akan menemukan dan mencapai sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk dirinya.

Maka disinilah Soonyoung. Berdiri dihadapan ribuan penggemarnya. Penggemar yang selalu setia ada bersamanya. Penggemar yang sangat ia sayangi dan diantara ribuan penggemar itu ada satu orang.

Orang yang sudah dengan lancangnya menghantui pikiran Soonyoung. Orang yang selalu membuat Soonyoung tersenyum sendiri karena sikapnya yang galak namun menggemaskan. Orang yang kini sedang ditatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, memantapkan hatinya. Lantas ia berkata,

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali. Jika pada malam yang indah ini dihadapan seluruh penggemar yang aku banggakan. Aku Kwon Soonyoung menyatakan bahwa, telah resmi berpacaran dengan pemuda manis disana. Lee Jihoon"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Soonyoung melihat Jihoon bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar yang diikuti oleh Wonwoo. Ingin Soonyoung berlari menghampirinya, tetapi dirinya sedang berada ditengah-tengah acara. Suara ribut dari penggemar memenuhi ruangan meminta penjelasan. Bahkan ada yang berteriak memaki Soonyoung karena idolanya sudah memiliki kekasih. Sebagian pula ada yang menangis bahkan pingsan.

Seketika lampu mati, para staff memberi kode untuk Soonyoung agar turun dari panggung. Diujung lorong sana terlihat Doogi PD sudah menunggu Soonyoung. Soonyoung tahu, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan adalah suatu perbuatan fatal yang bisa mempengaruhi karir bahkan hidupnya.

"Hoshi, Ikut aku"

Yang lebih tua buka suara. Pergi begitu saja dan diikuti sosok yang lebih muda. Mencari tempat yang lebih privasi untuk berbicara. Sedangkan anggota yang lain hanya menatap kepergian salah satu anggotanya dan sang manajer mereka.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan sekarang Kwon Hoshi?"

"Ya hyung"

"Lalu apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu disana?"

"Aku memberitahu para penggemar kalau aku memiliki kekasih"

"Demi Tuhan Kwon! Kau tidak memiliki kekasih!"

"Bukan tidak, bukan juga belum"

"Apa?"

"Aku belum benar-benar memiliki kekasih, tetapi akan. Aku berbicara seperti itu untuk membuktikan keseriusanku dan aku akan bertanggung jawab, untuk semuanya. Dan aku yang akan berbicara pada Han sajangnim"

Doogi PD terdiam. Berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan anak asuhnya barusan. Bukannya apa, Doogi PD hanya takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada Soonyoung. Dia takut akan banyak penggemar yang meninggalkan Soonyoung, belum lagi tanggapan netizen nantinya. Bahkan dia sempat memikirkan orang yang Soonyoung klaim sebagai kekasihnya, bagaimana nasibnya, atau bagaimana jika dia diteror sasaeng fans dan celaka?

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa hyung, aku janji"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan..."

"Lee Jihoon"

"Ya, bagaimana dengan Jihoon nantinya? Bagaimanapun ada fans yang juga tidak terima dengan pernyataanmu barusan, bagaimana jika mereka tiba-tiba melewati batas dan salah satu dari kalian akan terluka?"

"Tidak akan. Aku akan menjaganya, bagaimanapun caranya"

"Apa kau serius?"

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya hyung"

Soonyoung benar. Belum pernah Doogi PD melihat Soonyoung yang seserius ini. Soonyoung memang orang yang ceria dan humoris, tetapi jika memang harus maka Soonyoung akan berubah menjadi orang yang serius dan disiplin. Sang manajer menghela nafasnya lelah. Menatap Soonyoung yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, aku tipe orang yang disiplin dan tidak ingin anak asuhnya mendapat scandal yang bisa membuat mereka jatuh. Tetapi kau juga tahu, aku tidak pernah tega jika mengekang anak asuhnya untuk mendapat kebahagiaannya sendiri"

Mata Soonyoung melebar. Terkejut dengan ucapan yang dikeluarkan manajernya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyungnya sendiri. Dipeluknya tubuh yang lebih tua dengan erat.

"Tetapi kau harus janji satu hal"

"Apa? Apapun akan aku lakukan?"

"Jangan membuatnya menyerah karena dirimu. Kau harus meyakinkannya. Kalian harus berjuang bersama, jika tidak kemungkinan terburuk akan terjadi. Dan aku tidak menginginkan itu"

"Pasti"

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam Jihoon tak keluar dari kamarnya. Diluar, kakaknya menunggu dengan cemas. Berulang kali mengetuk pintu kamar Jihoon tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Yoongi menunggu ditemani Jimin dan Wonwoo. Yoongi khawatir, adiknya tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Setelah mendengar cerita Wonwoo, dirinya merasa kalut. Takut jika adiknya akan berbuat macam-macam diluar sana. Marah. Tentu saja. Tetapi Yoongi bukan orang yang mudah tersulut emosi, dirinya akan mendengar semuanya sampai jelas dari orang yang bersangkutan. Yoongi bertekad akan menemui orang yang sudah membuat adiknya seperti ini.

"Ji? Kau sudah tidur? Boleh hyung masuk?"

Diketuknya lagi pintu kamar Jihoon, tetapi tetap tidak ada sautan dari dalam sana. Ingin rasanya Yoongi menangis sekarang, tetapi ditahannya.

"Jihoon.. hyung masuk ya?"

"..."

"Kau ingin sesuatu? Ingin makan? Hyung sudah membuat sup kesukaanmu"

"..."

"Jangan seperti ini Jihoon"

"..."

Yoongi sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dibukanya pintu kamar Jihoon dengan kunci duplikat yang ia punya. Pemandangan pertama, gelap. Lampu kamarnya dimatikan. Yoongi berteriak kencang saat ia menyalakan lampu dan melihat Jihoon tak sadarkan diri disamping tempat tidurnya. Direngkuhnya tubuh lemah Jihoon kedalam pelukannya. Jimin dan Wonwoo yang datang karena teriakan Yoongi terkejut melihat Jihoon sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Jihoon! Bangun hey! Jihoon!"

"Hyung, Jihoon kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, saat aku masuk dia sudah seperti ini"

"Jihoon.. Hey! Sadarlah.."

"Jimin, cepat bawa Jihoon kerumah sakit"

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Jimin mengangkat tubuh Jihoon dan membawanya berbaring dikursi belakang mobilnya. Yoongi duduk dibelakang dan memangku kepala Jihoon, sedangkan Wonwoo duduk didepan dan Jimin yang menyetir.

Tak sampai setengah jam, mereka sampai dirumah sakit. Jihoon dilarikan ke UGD. Yoongi dan Wonwoo tak henti-hentinya menangis sejak diperjalanan tadi. Sedangkan Jimin sudah mencoba menenangkan Yoongi, tetapi bukannya berhenti Yoongi justru lebih kencang menangis.

"Sayang, sudah jangan menangis lagi. Jihoon akan baik-baik saja"

"Tapi-tapi.. dia.. Jihoon.."

"Sstt.. lebih baik hyung berdoa untuk Jihoon sekarang"

Yoongi mengangguk. Mencoba menetralkan nafasnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya dan berdoa untuk adik kesayangannya. Wonwoo yang sudah lebih dulu menghentikkan tangisannya hanya bisa terduduk diam di kursi sebrang lorong rumah sakit.

Wonwoo merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar. Sekitar ada enam pesan masuk dengan nomor yang tak dikenalnya. Dibukanya pesan pertama yang diterimanya.

' _Hay manis'_

Kening Wonwoo berkerut. Berpikir siapa yang mengirimkan pesan padanya.

' _Kenapa tidak dibalas?'_

' _Ini aku. Cepat balaslah...'_

Otak Wonwoo sudah tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Pikirannya sedang dipenuhi dengan Jihoon yang masih didalam ruang UGD.

' _Hey kau marah padaku?'_

' _Maaf jika aku mengganggumu'_

' _Wonie... ini Mingyu'_

Bagai disambar petir. Wonwoo masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dipesan terakhir. Tidak ingin percaya terlalu cepat. Wonwoo berpikir bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mempermainkannya dengan mengatasnamakan dirinya sebagai Mingyu. Namun pikirannya pecah karena suara dari ponselnya. Nomor itu meneleponnya. Sempat ragu, tetapi Wonwoo tetap mengangkatnya.

"Nuguseyo?"

" _Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?"_

"Maaf, ini..."

" _Aku Mingyu, suamimu Wonie"_

Diam. Otaknya masih memproses suara dari sebrang sana. Wonwoo bangkit dari kursinya dan meminta izin pada Yoongi dan Jimin untuk pergi sebentar. Dan disinilah Wonwoo, duduk di tangga darurat yang sepi.

"Jangan bohong"

" _Ini benar-benar Mingyu Wonie.. kau sendiri yang memberi nomormu padaku tadi"_

"Jadi kau..."

" _Iya, aku sudah membuka hadiahmu dan sedang memakainya"_

"Benarkah?"

" _Ne"_

" _Sedang apa?"_

"Menunggu Jihoon"

" _Kenapa?"_

"Dia tak sadarkan diri dan sedang ditangani dokter"

' _Brukk_

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya. Barusan dirinya mendengar suara terjatuh disebrang sana. Menunggu untuk Mingyu bersuara lagi, tetapi bukan Mingyu yang selanjutnya berbicara, melainkan seseorang dengan nafas memburu dan suara panik.

" _Dimana Jihoon?"_

"I..ini siapa?"

" _Kubilang dimana Jihoon?!"_

"Dia... masih di UGD"

" _Rumah sakit mana?"_

"Rumah sakit Haesung"

" _Aku kesana"_

Dan percakapan terputus begitu saja. Wonwoo masih menerka-nerka siapa yang barusan merebut ponsel Mingyu dan berbicara padanya. Apa Soonyoung? Ya, Wonwoo yakin jika yang barusan berbicara dengannya adalah Soonyoung.

Jadi benar jika Soonyoung benar-benar suka pada Jihoon? Wonwoo hanya tidak menyangka, dia pikir bahwa yang tadi di fansign hanya bohong belaka dan hanya untuk main-main saja. Wonwoo sudah ingin menghajar Soonyoung jika itu benar, tetapi barusan dia mendengar suara Soonyoung yang panik jadi dia berpikir bahwa Soonyoung serius dengan Jihoon.

Sekembalinya Wonwoo ke ruang UGD, dokter yang menangani Jihoon juga keluar. Dokter bilang jika Jihoon mengalami stress dan kelelahan, perutnya yang kosong membuatnya semakin lemah dan jatuh pingsan, selain itu semua baik-baik saja.

Yoongi bahkan berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter. Dan disinilah mereka, diruang rawat inap dimana Jihoon masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Katanya ia akan sadar beberapa waktu kemudian.

' _Ttokk..tokk_

Dua orang pemuda muncul dari balik pintu rumah sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat. Nafas mereka masih tersengal-sengal. Satu pemuda yang didepan menatap pemuda mungil yang masih terbaring lemah dengan tatapan iba.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

Yoongi menatap keduanya dengan pandangan dinginnya. Matanya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan jika kedua pemuda itu berada disini. Sedangkan kedua pemuda itu hanya menunduk tak berani menatap Yoongi.

"Jika tidak ada yang penting, kalian bisa keluar"

"Kami.. ingin menjenguk Jihoon"

Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya lurus menatap Yoongi. Meminta persetujuan untuk menemui pemuda mungil yang terbaring disana.

"Aku tidak yakin jika Jihoon mau dijenguk kalian. Pulanglah, ini sudah larut"

"Tak bisakah hyung memberiku kesempatan untuk melihatnya sebentar saja?"

"..."

"Aku janji akan sebentar"

"Terserah. Setelah ini, aku menunggumu diluar"

"Terima kasih"

Setelah itu, Yoongi dan Jimin pergi keluar ruangan. Menyisahkan Wonwoo, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya diam saja sejak Soonyoung dan Mingyu masuk kedalam ruangan Jihoon. Tak berani menatap keduanya.

"Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?"

"Dia stres dan telat makan, tubuhnya lemah dan dia pingsan"

"Maaf"

"..."

"Ini semua pasti karena aku"

"Jika kau ingin minta maaf, bukan kepadaku. Minta maaflah pada Jihoon saat dia sadar nanti"

"Dan aku yakin dia tidak akan memaafkanku"

"Coba bicaralah. Jihoon sebenarnya anak yang baik. Dan aku yakin kau mampu menjaganya"

Setelah bicara seperti itu, Wonwoo keluar yang diikuti Mingyu. Soonyoung hanya diam disamping tempat tidur. Menatap tubuh Jihoon yang terbaring lemah disana. Soonyoung mulai mendekat, menggenggam tangan mungil Jihoon.

"Bangunlah"

"..."

"Aku bodoh ya?"

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkannya kepadamu bahwa aku tidak seperti yang kau bilang. Maaf jika membuatmu menjadi seperti ini"

"..."

"Tapi Hoon, aku janji akan menjagamu. Maafkan aku"

"..."

"Istirahatlah. Aku pergi dulu"

Dikecupnya pelan tangan pucat Jihoon, dan Soonyoung keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa mengetahui sepasang mata melihat punggung tegapnya hilang di balik pintu. Jihoon sadar. Dirinya mendengar semua yang dikatakan Soonyoung. Tetapi dirinya tidak ingin jika Soonyoung mengetahui dirinya sudah sadar.

Jihoon belum siap. Dirinya belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Jihoon belum siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan menimpanya. Bagaimana dengan penggemar Soonyoung, bagaimana jika orang-orang mulai mengusiknya. Jihoon masih ingin menjalani kehidupan normalnya. Dan dirinya yakin, dia tidak menyukai Soonyoung. Apapun yang terjadi dia tidak boleh menyukainya. Tidak akan.

"Sudah selesai?"

Soonyoung mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi saat dirinya keluar dari ruang rawat Jihoon. Yoongi memberi kode untuk Soonyoung agar mengikutinya. Mereka pergi ketaman belakang rumah sakit yang sudah sepi.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi, jadi kita langsung saja. Apa tujuanmu melakukan itu? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus adikku yang menjadi korbanmu"

"Maaf"

"Setelah membuat adikku masuk UGD kau hanya mengucapkan kata maaf?!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Jihoon seperti itu"

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau melakukannya"

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikannya"

"Membuktikan apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanggung jawab pada Jihoon"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin minta izinmu untuk menjadikan Jihoon milikku, hyung"

"..."

"Aku janji akan menjaga Jihoon"

"Jika nyatanya kau tidak bisa?"

"Jika memang aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya. Maka aku tidak akan muncul dihadapannya lagi"

.

.

.

TBC

Hayyy aku bawa chap 4 nya... maaf banget nunggunya kelamaan dan di chap ini pendek dan gaada feelnya dan chapter ini kurasa agak mengecewakan.. soalnya aku lagi banyak tugas dan lagi gaenak badan.. Aku minta maaf banget yeorobun...

Aku mau ngucapin selamat berpuasa bagi seluruh umat muslim.. Mohon maaf ya bila author banyak salahnya... tolong dimaafkan...

Btw... adakah disini yang nonton fanmeet seventeen? Aku masih pusing nih gara-gara rusuh banget jual tiketnya...

Kalo ada yang nonton, sampe ketemu tanggal 20 agustus nanti ya... kita meet disana hoho  
kalo mau ketemu aku ada di cat 1 sector G no. 11... kutunggu loh...

Untuk chapter kali ini mohon maaf banget, aku ngga bisa bales review kalian, tapi aku sudah baca review kalian semua kok... Terima kasih ya yang sudah mau baca dan mereview... kalau mau chat aku add line aja anishari... Terima kasih^^

Goodbye~


	5. Chapter 5

**My Lovely Anti-fan**

.

.

By

Jlee96

Cast

Lee Jihoon

Kwon Soonyoung

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

 **My Chance**

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul. Orang-orang sibuk berlalu-lalang mengejar waktu yang terus berjalan. Hiruk-pikuk kendaraan memadati jalan dipusat kota. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit menjadi tempat bersarangnya ribuan pekerja yang selalu sibuk. Tak terkecuali gedung Pledis Entertainment.

Gedung itu kini sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan para staff yang saling bergantian menerima telepon dan membalas email. Sebagian membantu keamanan untuk berjaga disetiap pintu masuk. Memang benar, diluar sana ada ratusan wartawan dan penggemar yang menunggu seseorang dari dalam gedung tersebut untuk mengklarifikasi ucapan salah satu anak asuhannya.

Kwon Soonyoung. Pemuda sipit itu kini tengah duduk menatap keluar jendela lantai lima, dimana terdapat wartawan dan penggemarnya menunggu suatu kejelasan atas apa yang telah ia katakan waktu itu.

"Melamun heh?"

Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya pada asal suara. Berdiri disana seorang pemuda dengan perawakan cantik dengan rambut bob hitamnya. Orang itu mendekati Soonyoung dan duduk disebelahnya, ikut mengamati apa yang dilihat si pemuda sipit itu.

"Jangan berdiam diri seperti ini, jelaskanlah pada mereka"

"..."

"Aku tahu kau bisa"

"Tapi aku tak yakin dia bisa"

Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal negatif yang bersarang dikepalanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Hey kau hutang cerita padaku"

"Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk memendamnya sendiri"

"Seungcheol tidak tahu?"

Hanya gelengan kepala yang diterima sebagai jawabannya. Jeonghan, pemuda yang duduk disebelah Soonyoung hanya tersenyum miris melihat pemuda hyper itu terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini.

"Dengar, aku tidak memaksamu untuk ceritakan semuanya. Aku hanya ingin kau serius dan bertanggung jawab dengan tindakanmu, itu saja"

"Jeonghan hyung"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih"

"Jangan sungkan denganku"

Perasaan Soonyoung sedikit lega hanya karena bicara dengan Jeonghan. Pemuda itu sudah dianggap seperti sosok ibu mereka sendiri. Sifatnya yang penyayang dan pengertian membuat seluruh anggota nyaman bersamanya, walau terkadang Jeonghan bisa berubah menjadi galak.

"Memang susah pada awalnya. Aku juga pernah merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama denganmu, tetapi leader anehmu itu tetap berada disampingku sampai semuanya mereda"

"Itu karena kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama"

"Kalau tidak sama, kenapa tidak mencoba menyamakannya?"

Perkataan Jeonghan sukses membuat pikiran Soonyoung bercabang. Meresapi setiap kata yang Jeonghan lontarkan barusan. Kenapa tidak mencoba menyamakannya? Bagaimana caranya? Bisakah Soonyoung melakukannya? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dikepala Soonyoung, tapi tak ada satupun jawaban pasti yang dapat memuaskan dirinya.

"Serius sekali. Membicarakan apa?"

Leader SVT, Seungcheol, baru saja datang dengan member yang lain. Mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jeonghan dan tak lupa merangkul mesra sosok tersebut.

"Cheol hyung jangan mengumbar kemesraan didepan kami dong"

"Iya benar, kami kan iri"

"Dasar pasangan kadaluarsa"

Protes tidak suka mulai dilayangkan untuk Seungcheol, sedangkan yang diprotes malah mengeratkan rangkulannya dan tak mengindahkan tatapan tajam dari sosok dipelukannya.

"Hey pak tua lepaskan tanganmu"

"Tidak mau. Aku merindukamu Hanie, kau kan baru pulang dari Jepang"

"Tapi tidak disini Sengcheol, tidak dihadapan 'anak-anak'mu"

"Baik, kita lanjut di apartemen saja"

Soonyoung yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan pasangan disebelahnya hanya bisa membola matanya. Sudah terlalu sering dirinya melihat adegan-adegan seperti tadi. Bahkan Soonyoung pernah menangkap basah mereka sedang melakukan sesi 'making out' diruang rekaman.

"Hoshi hyung kau dipanggil Doogi hyung ke ruang rapat"

Suara maknae mereka, Chan menghentikan ocehan para member yang sedang mengganggu Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Soonyoung yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju ruang rapat. Meninggalkan membernya yang menatap khawatir pada dirinya.

"Heh Mingyu, lebih baik ceritakan semuanya yang kau tahu pada kami sekarang. Aku tidak tahan melihat Soonyoung murung seperti itu"

"Baik hyung"

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi, membuat para murid bersorak riang. Sebagian besar meninggalkan kelas dan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Tapi ada juga beberapa yang masih diam dikelas, seperti Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak ikut kekantin Ji?"

"Tidak, aku ingin tidur saja. Pergilah, sepertinya yang lain sudah menunggumu"

Dan benar saja, dipintu kelasnya sudah berdiri tiga temannya yang lain menunggu Jihoon dan Wonwoo untuk bergabung dengan mereka ke kantin.

"Yasudah, kau ingin menitip sesuatu?"

"Sekaleng soda mungkin cukup"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, bye Jihoon"

Sepeninggalnya Wonwoo, Jihoon hanya diam dikursinya. Kepalanya dia simpan dibalik lipatan tangannya, mencoba memejamkan mata barang sebentar saja. Mengistirahatkan tubuh, otak dan matanya setelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan pelajaran yang melelahkan.

Tetapi itu semua hanya angan-angan Jihoon belaka. Nyatanya, teman sekelas perempuannya sedang berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dan berceloteh panjang lebar. Bergosip, adalah pekerjaan perempuan yang tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Hey kau sudah lihat berita kemarin?"

"Berita kencan member boygroup yang sedang tenar itu?"

"Iya, yang Hoshi SVT itu?"

' _Deg_

Jihoon mendengarnya. Jihoon mendengar nama itu lagi. Nama seseorang yang membuat dirinya jatuh sakit kemarin. Nama yang membuat amarahnya memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Nama yang sangat amat dibencinya.

"Kau tahu siapa kekasihnya?"

"Kalau tidak salah dia bilang namanya Lee Jihoon"

"Mwo? Lee Jihoon? Tidak salah?"

"Tidak kok, aku sudah mengulang beritanya berkali-kali dan sudah lihat artikelnya. Memang Lee Jihoon nama kekasih Hoshi oppa"

"Apa kalian pikir yang dimaksud adalah dia?"

"Tidak mungkin Jihoon yang ini. Dia tahu SVT saja tidak dijamin, bagaimana bisa menjadi kekasihnya? Lagi pula mana mungkin Hoshi oppa tertarik dengan orang seperti dia. Pendiam, cuek, galak, tidak ada bagus-bagusnya dia dengan Hoshi oppa dibanding denganku"

"Hey Momo kau tidak boleh bilang begitu, bagaimana nanti jika dia dengar?"

"Biarkan saja, toh perkataanku memang benar adanya"

Diam. Hanya itu yang bisa Jihoon lakukan sekarang. Berpura-pura terlelap padahal dia mendengar semua yang dibicarakan teman-temannya tentang dirinya. Memang Jihoon bisa apa? Semua yang dikatakan Momo tadi memang benar. Dirinya tidak pantas jika disandangkan dengan Soonyoung.

Lagipula Jihoon tidak menyukainya, Jihoon membencinya. Berkali-kali Jihoon mensugesti dirinya untuk membenci dan melupakan Soonyoung. Tetapi bukannya melupakannya, Jihoon justru terus menerus mengingat pemuda sipit itu.

Terlebih saat dirinya melihat Soonyoung bernyanyi solo untuk pertama kalinya waktu itu. Ada suatu perasaan samar yang muncul dalam benaknya, perasaan nyaman saat mendengar suara lembut itu. Ditambah pernyataan bahwa Jihoon sudah diklaim sebagai kekasihnya.

"Hey Lee Jihoon!"

"..."

"Cepat bangun, aku tau kau tidak tidur"

"Apa maumu?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau ada hubungannya dengan Hoshi oppa?"

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

"Apa aku harus mengenalnya?"

"Bagus. Tapi, jika aku tau kau ada hubungannya dengan Hoshi oppa, aku tidak segan-segan melegalkan segara cara untuk menghabisimu Lee Jihoon"

"Akan kupastikan kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu Momo"

"Oke aku pegang kata-katamu"

Setelah bicara seperti itu, Momo pergi keluar kelas bersama teman-temannya. Menyisahkan Jihoon dengan segala peperangan batin yang sedang dialaminya. Jihoon sadar apa yang dikatakannya pada Momo tadi yang berstatus sebagai seorang anak konglomerat yang kaya raya di Korea. Mau tidak mau Jihoon harus menurutinya kan, tentang dirinya yang tidak diperbolehkan berhubungan dengan Kwon Soonyoung. Itu harus, bukankah dirinya membenci Soonyoung?

.

.

.

"Lima belas menit lagi"

Soonyoung mengangguk mendengar ucapan salah satu staff disana. Dirinya kini berada diruang tunggu konferensi pers yang diadakan agensinya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan tentang dirinya yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Kau gugup ya hyung?"

"Ya lumayan"

Mingyu duduk disamping Soonyoung. Memperhatikan tingkah Soonyoung yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dirinya mengerti jika ini berat untuk Soonyoung, tetapi Soonyoung harus melakukannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Maksud hyung?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo, bagaimana? Kalian sudah resmikan?"

"Hubunganku baik, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi kami belum benar-benar resmi berpacaran"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak bermaksud mempermainkan dia kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia menolakku dengan alasan aku dan dia harus mengenal diri masing-masing lebih jauh dulu, dan Wonwoo bilang jika dia belum siap untuk disorot masyarakat luas, jadi kupikir untuk jalani saja dulu"

"Tidak kusangka kau punya sifat dewasa juga Kim"

"Yak! Kau pikir aku masih anak kecil hyung?"

Soonyoung hanya terkekeh setelahnya. Diam-diam memikirkan perkataan Mingyu yang memberi waktu kepada Wonwoo untuk benar-benar siap dengannya, padahal Soonyoung tau jika keduanya sama-sama menyukai. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang seperti memaksakan kehendak pada orang yang disukainya.

Suka ya? Soonyoung tidak tahu dengan tepat perasaan apa yang dirasakannya. Masih belum yakin sepenuhnya jika dirinya dikatakan menyukai Jihoon, tetapi dirinya yakin akan satu hal. Soonyoung ingin melindungi Jihoon, mendekap dan menenangkannya setiap waktu yang dia punya. Membuat Jihoon bergantung padanya, hanya pada Soonyoung.

"Hoshi, ini sudah waktunya"

Lamunan Soonyoung buyar saat manajernya datang dan memberitahukan jika sudah saatnya Soonyoung bertemu dengan para wartawan.

"Semoga beruntung hyung"

"Terima kasih Mingyu"

Soonyoung berjalan bersama staff menuju aula yang sudah dipenuhi banyak wartawan yang tak sabar ingin melayangkan pertanyaan padanya. Bunyi kamera saling bersautan sesaat setelah Soonyoung memasuki ruangan. Kilatan cahaya memenuhi wajah Soonyoung.

Setelah Soonyoung duduk dikursi yang disediakan, Soonyoung langsung menunjuk salah satu wartawan setelah diberi intruksi.

"Aku Lee Hanseung dari tabloid Star. Apa benar kau sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Lee Jihoon seperti yang kau utarakan beberapa hari lalu?"

"Ya itu benar"

"Aku Sikyung, reporter tv swasta. Siapa itu Lee Jihoon? Apa dia warga biasa? Bagaimana kalian bisa menjalin hubungan?"

"Dia memang orang biasa. Aku... berpacaran dengannya karena waktu itu kami tidak sengaja bertemu di tengah jalan"

"Coba ceritakan lebih detail tentang kekasihmu, siapa sebenarnya dia"

"Maaf tapi untuk keamanan identitasnya, aku tidak akan berbicara. Aku tidak ingin dia terekspos dimana-mana"

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi kerumah sakit waktu itu? Siapa yang sakit? Benarkah kau menjenguk kekasihmu?"

' _Deg_

Soonyoung diam. Bingung kenapa para wartawan bisa tahu jika dirinya kerumah sakit. Apa mereka melihatnya? Apa mereka tahu jika Jihoon yang sedang sakit? Bagaimana jika mereka tahu identitas Jihoon? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dikepala Soonyoung membuat perasaannya resah detik itu juga.

"Soonyoung-ssi tolong jawab pertanyaan kami, siapa yang kau jenguk waktu itu?"

"Ya benar tolong jawab pertanyaan kami"

"Kalian benar, aku... menjenguk kekasihku yang sedang sakit waktu itu. Karena aku takut jika tubuhnya melemah lagi, aku harap kalian tidak mengusik kehidupannya. Kukira hanya sebatas itu saja yang bisa kujawab. Aku mohon sekali lagi jangan mencari-cari identitasnya, aku tidak ingin dia sakit lagi. Terima kasih"

Dan setelah itu Soonyoung bangkit dan meninggalkan wartawan yang masih ingin bertanya tentang dirinya dan kekasihnya. Berjalan dengan lega karena sudah berusaha semampunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan.

"Kerja bagus Hosh, kau bisa pulang ke dorm setelah ini"

"Ne, terima kasih hyung"

.

.

.

Jihoon tengah terdiam diruang tamu rumahnya. Pandangannya kosong menatap layar televisi dihadapannya. Layar yang menampilkan sosok yang ingin Jihoon lupakan serta judul berita _'Lee Jihoon, siapakah kekasih Hoshi SVT sebenarnya?'_ yang terpampang jelas disana.

Pusing melanda kepala Jihoon. Matanya terarah pada koran dan tabloid hari ini. Disana, tercetak hal yang sama dengan yang ada di televisi. Semua tentang pemuda sipit itu, tentang dirinya yang dikatakan sebagai kekasihnya, tentang semua omong kosong yang diucapkan seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

' _Ting tong_

Jihoon tersentak, bangun dari lamunannya. Bel rumah berbunyi. Dengan langkah berat, Jihoon berjalan ke pintu depan. Yoongi hyungnya sedang pergi kencan dengan Jimin, jadi mau tak mau Jihoon ditinggal sendirian dirumah. Tepat saat pintu dibuka, seorang pemuda mendorong Jihoon masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya. Menyeret paksa Jihoon kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

"Wonwoo?! Apa-apaan kau ini heh?!"

Pemuda yang menyeret paksa itu, Wonwoo, hanya memasang senyum lebarnya. Dirinya lantas membongkar lemari Jihoon dan mencari sesuatu disana.

"Yak Jeon Wonwoo! Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?!"

"Mencari baju untuk kau pakai"

"Mwo? Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah Ji, cepat ganti bajumu nanti kita terlambat"

"Mau kemana kita?"

"Ra-ha-si-a. Nanti kau juga akan tahu"

"Menyebalkan"

Wonwoo hanya senyum saja menanggapinya, toh Jihoon juga menuruti keinginannya. Buktinya sahabatnya itu mengambil pakaian bagus dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk ganti. Tak sampai sepuluh menit Jihoon sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang makan camilan diruang tamunya.

"Heh Wonwoo, sebenarnya mau kemana kita malam-malam begini? Sudah jam tujuh"

"Jam tujuh itu masih sore Lee Jihoon. Sudahlah kita berangkat sekarang sebelum kemalaman"

Dengan begitu Jihoon yang ditarik paksa Wonwoo hanya pasrah saja. Malas memikirkan tujuan sebenarnya kemana mereka akan pergi. Memang mereka hanya berjalan kaki dan bukannya menggunakan bus, jadi Jihoon menyimpulkan tujuannya tidak begitu jauh.

"Taman?"

"Yup, taman kota"

Dan disinilah mereka, taman kota. Taman yang hanya ditempuh sekitar lima belas menit jika jalan kaki dari rumah Jihoon. Memang sudah hampir malam dan sepi, tetapi tetap ada beberapa orang yang datang ke taman ini.

"Mengapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

"Mencari udara segar mungkin"

"Tumben"

Jihoon berjalan mendahului Wonwoo, menuju kursi kosong dekat pancuran air. Mendudukkan dirinya kemudian mendongak menatap langit malam. Kosong, tidak ada bintang malam ini membuat senyum Jihoon hilang samar-samar.

"Kau melamun"

Wonwoo tersentak kaget. Merasa dirinya tertangkap basah, hanya sebuah senyum tipis yang dapat Wonwoo berikan pada Jihoon. Membuat Jihoon bertanya-tanya dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu? kau bisa cerita jika ada masalah"

Jihoon menatap lama wajah Wonwoo. Sahabatnya itu berangsur murung sejak diperjalan hingga sampai ditaman ini. Lebih banyak diam dan melamun, tidak seperti Wonwoo yang biasanya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Mingyu?"

"..."

"Diam kuanggap iya"

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, belum ada yang ingin memulai percakapan lebih dulu. Sampai helaan nafas berat Wonwoo terdengar.

"Hahh... sifat egoisku muncul lagi, bagaimana ini?"

"..."

"Mungkin saja kau atau orang lain berpikir bahwa aku hanya sekedar suka dan kagum dengannya, tetapi tidak. Mungkin awalnya memang iya, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku benar-benar menyukainya, tulus mencintainya... a..aku.. aku"

Setitik air mata dipelupuk mata Wonwoo mulai terlihat. Jatuh kepipi pucatnya membentuk sungai-sungai kecil. Semakin deras dan Jihoon tidak tega mendengarnya. Dipeluknya tubuh sahabatnya itu, bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Aku menolaknya, karena aku takut Ji.. aku.. takut jika nanti aku berpisah dengannya.. aku berbohong padanya untuk mengenal diri masing-masing dulu.. sebenarnya aku belum siap jika harus berhadapan dengan orang banyak, dan aku takut jika Mingyu..."

"Jika dia?"

"Jika dia tergoda dengan artis cantik dan seksi.."

Suara Wonwoo mengecil saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Bolehkah Jihoon tertawa sekarang? Sebenarnya Jihoon sangat ingin tertawa karena kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan sang sahabat tadi, tapi diurungkannya mengingat Wonwoo sedang sedih.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya?"

"Aku malu"

"Kenapa harus malu? Bahkan kau sudah mendeklarasikan jika Mingyu itu 'suami'mu, kenapa kau harus malu lagi?"

Wonwoo mencibir Jihoon yang meledeknya. Memang sih waktu itu dia akui jika dia tidak peduli dengan pikiran orang sekitarnya, tetapi ini akan berbeda jika dihadapan Mingyu. Wonwoo selalu malu jika bersama Mingyu, entahlah mungkin karena ketampanan Mingyu membuat dirinya tidak bisa berkutik jika dirinya bersama Mingyu.

"Sudahlah bersihkan wajahmu, kusut sekali. Aku akan membeli minuman, kau tunggu disini"

"Hm"

Jihoon pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo menuju toko swalayan terdekat. Hanya dua kaleng soda yang dibelinya disana. Setelah membayarnya dikasir, Jihoon langsung pergi meninggalkan toko tersebut. Tak sampai sepuluh langkah, ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan dari Wonwoo.

" _Jihoon maaf, aku pulang duluan. Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu datang dan menyeretku pulang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa ada disini. Aku sudah bilang jika aku bersamamu, tapi dia tidak mau dengar. Maaf ya"_

Mau bagaimana lagi? Jihoon tahu mereka butuh bicara berdua dan Jihoon juga ingin Wonwoo kembali seperti biasa. Jihoon kembali berjalan menuju kursi tadi, walau dirinya tahu jika disana sudah tidak ada sang sahabat tetapi Jihoon belum ingin pulang. Dilihatnya kembali langit malam itu, mencari sosok bintang diangkasa sana. Ingin sekali menemukannya walau hanya satu saja.

"Hahh.. Sepertinya malam ini aku benar-benar tak akan melihat bintang"

"Kau bisa melihatnya jika kau melihat kebelakangmu"

Jihoon tersentak mendengar suara barusan. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dipelipisnya. Tak ingin menoleh sedikitpun kearah sumber suara. Jihoon tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang itu sekarang atau kapanpun. Merasa diacuhkan, orang itupun bergerak dan duduk disamping Jihoon.

"Kau tidak jadi melihat bintang walau bintangnya sudah ada disampingmu?"

"Pergi"

"Tidak mau"

"Kalau begitu aku yang pergi"

Sebelum Jihoon benar-benar pergi orang itu mencekal tangannya, membawa tubuhnya terduduk kembali dikursi itu. Jihoon terus berontak, tetapi memang tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan orang itu jadi sia-sia.

"Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini"

"Lepaskan aku Soonyoung-ssi"

"Tidak sebelum kau mendengar semua yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa darimu, lepas!"

"Lee Jihoon!"

Hening. Jihoon diam membeku setelah mendengar bentakkan Soongyoung. Melihatnya Soonyoung merasa bersalah. Tidak ada niatan didalam dirinya untuk membentak Jihoon. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Jihoon kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Tubuh Jihoon mulai bergetar, terdengar isakkan kecil setelahnya.

"Maaf Hoon, aku tidak sengaja. Jangan menangis, aku mohon"

Tidak ada balasan dari Jihoon, maka dieratkan pelukannya. Tetapi tangis Jihoon tetap tidak berhenti, melainkan makin kencang. Soonyoung benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Jihoon berkali-kali, tangannya mengusap punggung Jihoon dengan teratur.

Dirasa sudah membaik, dilepaskannya pelukan itu. Jemari Soonyoung dengan telaten menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Jihoon. Perlahan tapi pasti, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Soonyoung mengecup kedua mata Jihoon bergantian, turun kehidungnya, dilanjut kedua pipi gembulnya.

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon yang sedang menutup kedua matanya. Sedang menikmati ciptaan Tuhan dihadapannya. Tubuh Soonyoung kembali mendekat, terakhir dikecupnya kening Jihoon dengan sayang. Lebih lama dan dalam dari sebelumnya, mencoba menyalurkan rasa yang Soonyoung rasakan kepada Jihoon.

"Maafkan aku Hoon, tadi aku tidak sengaja membentakmu dan untuk yang tadi aku-"

"Tidak apa"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu Hoon, dengarkan aku sekali saja aku mohon. Dengarkan hingga selesai"

"..."

"Aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu atau mempermainkanmu terkait yang waktu itu aku katakan. Aku serius dengan kata-kataku Hoon. Aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan untuk menunjukkannya padamu, aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku janji. Aku janji akan menjagamu"

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Itu.. karna aku..aku.."

"Apa? Tidak bisa menjawabnya?"

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kedua tangan Soonyoung menggenggam erat tangan Jihoon. Matanya memandang lurus, menyelam kedalam mata Jihoon.

"Aku tidak tahu jelas kapan aku mulai merasakannya, tetapi aku yakin ini nyata. Terserah kau percaya padaku atau tidak"

"..."

"Aku... merasa nyaman jika bersamamu, mungkin selama ini kita hanya bertengkar saja jika bertemu, tetapi aku senang. Aku senang jika bertemu denganmu Hoon"

"..."

"Dan kurasa aku mulai... menyukaimu"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Soonyoung memejamkan matanya. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari sang lawan bicara. Perlahan Soonyoung membuka matanya. Jihoon masih disana, menatapnya. Soonyoung langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Dirinya malu ditatap seperti itu dengan Jihoon.

"Kau tahu kan aku itu membencimu"

"Hm"

"Dan kau juga tahu kalau aku adalah antifans mu"

"Ya"

"Jadi kau dapat menyimpulkan sendiri apa jawabanku kan"

"Mungkin"

"Jadi?"

"Kau menolakku"

"Tentu saja"

Hati Soonyoung pecah berkeping-keping. Mendengar penolakkan itu tidak mengenakkan, apalagi dengan suara datar dan terkesan malan. Tubuh Soonyoung lemas seketika, dirinya yakin dia tidak akan kuat pulang ke dorm dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jangankan pulang, bangun dari duduknya saja dia tidak bisa.

"Ya itu akan terjadi jika kau tidak berusaha membuatku merubah pikiran dan...hatiku"

Soonyoung langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya melebar menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan tak percaya. Benarkah apa yang barusan dia dengar? Dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Jihoon memberinya kesempatan kan?

"Coba katakan sekali lagi"

"Tidak"

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengingkari perkataanku sendiri Soon"

Bolehkan Soonyoung teriak sekarang? Rasanya seperti terbang melayang diangkasa luas. Katakan saja Soonyoung berlebihan, tetapi Soonyoung benar-benar merasa senang sekarang. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Soonyoung langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jihoon. Berulang kali menucapkan terima kasih dan tak lupa mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon yang dihadiahi cubitan manis di pinggang Soonyoung.

"Jangan pernah memelukku dan menciumku seperti itu lagi jika kau masih ingin hidup Soon"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tidak"

"Huh.. padahal kau juga suka kan?"

"Huh"

"Dasar tsundere"

"Bilang sekali lagi kau akan benar-benar mati Soon"

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 5 sudah di update ya... Maaf banget kalau kalian nunggu nya lama banget.. tiba-tiba mood nulis aku hilang entah kemana, jadi agak lama.. kalau misalkan kurang panjang, maaf banget ya.. Gimana nih chap 5 nya? Soonhoon nya gimana? Meanie nya gimana? Disini aku kasih Seunghan nyempil dikit hehehe...

Author mau ngucapin Happy Birthday buat Jun dan Soonyoungiee... semoga sehat selalu, tambah imut, tambah seksi, sukses sama Seventeennya, pokoknya wish u all the best lah buat kalian berdua..

Dan untuk my baby Wonwoo.. semoga cepet sembuh, aku kangen kamu... istirahat dan makan yang teratur.. aduh authornya baper gegara WonwooT.T

Pokoknya terima kasih yang sudah mau nunggu ff aneh bin ajaib ini.. maaf maaf kalau banyak typo dan ceritanya makin aneh, maklum authornya juga manusia.. hehe

Balasan review:

 **rain** : gapapa, mungkin nanti kamu bisa nonton kapan2, semangat.. nanti aku kabarin kok.. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir..

 **tfiy** : hehe ayo kuatin, gimana chap 5 nya? Masih kuat ngga? Heheh.. terima kasih, amin semoga di notice sama Wonwoo.. terima kasih^^

 **svtbae** : gapapa kok ngebut hehe, aku doain yang terbaik buat kamu, semoga ketemu nanti.. terima kasih sudah mau review~

 **Rahma Lau137** : syukur deh kalo ngga mengecewakan.. gimana nih Meanie sama Soonhoonnya di chap 5? Soonyoung serius kok sama uji nya.. sudah dilanjut ya, terima kasih..

 **Re-Panda68** : iya sebenernya aku juga kasihan(?) tapi jihoonnya sudah sembuh kok.. Gimana nasib Soonyoung sama Yoongi ya? Hehe tunggu ya, terima kasih^^

 **XiayuweLiu** : haha author juga sayang Yoongi banget *eh.. sudah dilanjut kok, terima kasih ya~

 **Rie Cloudsomnia** : maaf kalau misalkan tidak memuaskan, authornya sedang tidak enak badan waktu itu, semoga chap 5 ini, bisa memuaskan kamu walau dikit(?) berdoa saja buat Jihoon biar ngga kenapa-napa.. hehe Meanie belum nikah kok, tenang.. terima kasih review nya^^

 **Shyshyshy** : aduh maafkeun author yang sudah membuat puasamu goyah hehe.. gimana chap 5 nya? Lebih baper dari yang kemarin ngga? Hehe terima kasih ya..

 **A Y P** : sudah dilanjut chap 5 nya.. terima kasih sudah meriview~

 **KwonJihoon** : mudah-mudah ending kok.. happy ngga ya? Tergantung Soonyoungnya nih, mau usaha apa ngga hehe.. author sudah berusaha kok untuk memperpanjang, tapi ujung-ujungnya mentok sampe situ aja nih hehe, terima kasih ya^^

 **Iceu Doger** : Soonyoung memang niat banget ngupingnya, mungkin dia cemburu sama meanie.. hehe terima kasih..

 **oomuoMingyu** : aduh authornya juga melting gara-gara Soon *eh semoga Soon bisa jagain Hoon nya ya, ayoo baper ya, authornya juga baper... di chap ini lebih baper ngga ya? Hehe terima kasih reviewnya..

 **adore96** : Soonyoung mungkin serius.. emang sih Jihoon bukan tipenya, tapi kalo suka mau digimanain? Hehe, Wonwoo emang beruntung, jadi iri.. sudah dilanjut ya, terima kasih~

 **seira minkyu** : aduh author terharu nih, kamu langsung review masing-masing chapter sekaligus.. jadi bingung balesnya.. hehe itu author juga tiba-tiba kepikiran aja sama SVT.. emang enak punya temen macem Wonwoo, tuh kan authornya baper lagi sama WonwooT.T, sementara seunghan sudah keluar kalo yang lain author ngga janji ya... auhtor suka aja kalau ada sub judul disetiap chapnya.. sudah dilanjut ya chap 5 nya.. terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan review..

Goodbye~


End file.
